Finding My Way To You
by Aurora Jarrus
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!)
1. Beginning

KANAN  
We were just wrapping up a mission when I sensed something strange, I tell Ezra to head back to the ghost, he does as he's told. I follow where the strange feeling is coming from finally I turn a corner and see a girl no older than thirteen, wearing a robe probably for the sandstorms. She looks my direction her face is oval chin pointed thin lips and dark brown hair falls in waves over her back chocolate brown eyes wide focused getting out of the situation. I sigh shaking my head, she has no idea what she is getting herself into. She thinks for a second, then says "um you will let me go".

They chuckle, "we will not let you go, " she looks nervous. "You will let me go put your blasters down and walk away" They put their blasters down and walk away. Once She thinks she's safe, she turns around and bumps into an Agent. But not just any Agent the poor girl had managed to bump into Agent Kallus. He grabs her arm "and you thought that was going to work, " he says she tries to pull away, he pulls her back "Let me go don't you have better things to do!" she shouts I see him tighten his grip she cries out "you're going to spend a night in jail".

"No!" she shouts stomping his foot, he grunts "you'll pay for that" he growls. He pulls out his com and calls for backup. The little girl was trying to pull her wrist away from his grasp. Two troopers join them and take her away. She complains about being thirsty I chuckle suddenly she grabs his first trooper's blaster and shoots him.

She pulls him around to take the shots of his friend she runs shoving people out of the way. I silently watch as Kallus and several stormtroopers run past me pulling his blaster he shoots at her mainly missing one shot was all it took to hit her his shot grazes her, she almost stops her robe tears and she trips I pull out my blaster and get ready looking for a diversion, I see two troopers pushing a cart whistling I walk by and smack one of the troopers over the head .

"Hey, stop!" they yell, running after me, I turn the corner shoulder checking Kallus. I get close to the kid and grab her by the waist, she screams hitting me. I cringe as she lands a decent blow to my ribs she had a good hit for a little girl. "Specter 2!" I shout Hera pulls up next to me and I jump landing on the ramp of the ghost. "Okay, all right stop hitting me!" I shout putting her down. "What the why did you do that?" she yells at me "you're bleeding" she rolls her eyes "I am not" she doubles over.

Aya  
I beat my fists into the side of the man that had picked me up it was a rush all I see is the ground, then a metal hanger. He grunts "okay all right stop hitting me, you're safe now!" he shouts, putting me down "why did you do that I was fine!" I yell at him "you're bleeding, " he points out I put my hand to my side and it comes away red I feel dizzy and stumble he catches me and I see images fade then turn black.

Kanan  
She stumbles and I catch her scooping her up I carry her to the medbay. The door opens and Hera enters "what happened now?" she says looking at the girl. "I found this little girl trying to steal food she ran into Kallus" I tell her .She shakes her head "okay take her in we'll see what the droid can do with her wounds". I exit the med bay and find Ezra "how is she?" he asks. I shrug "don't know Droid's working on her now". He shakes his head "I can't believe they would do that just because she stole a fruit" he says. I nod in agreement "well the empire will use fear to influence anyone". Hera walks in "she's waking up".

Aya  
The, last thing I remember was getting into it with that tall officer. I feel like I've been hit by a speeder, my eyes struggle to open. When I can finally focus my vision I see an unfamiliar ceiling my side aches. "Ouch" I groan the door opens "hey, she's awake!" a kid's voice says. "Ezra relax" an older man's voice before I know it mischievous violet eyes meet mine. I blink staring at the boy then the young man's blue eyes. "Hello, you must be in a lot of shock um do you know, what happened?" the older one asks.

I nod and try to calm my spinning head "yeah, it's kinda fuzzy that officer was trying to take me to jail,". The young man laughs "yeah, that was pretty brave of you". I shrug "it isn't a bid deal it was what any common thief would do," I say. The younger one sighs "are you all right?, you look like you've been kicked by a eopie". The man with the blue eyes ,elbows him "okay, let's up you sit up" the older one says he wraps his arm around my shoulders and waist helping me up the world spins then comes into focus.

He steps back "all right now introductions, I'm Kanan" he gently shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Kanan Jarrus I'm Serana Ahola". The boy speaks up "I'm Ezra" he shakes my hand. "Very happy to meet you," he sits next to me. "Okay, now where are you from and how old are you?" he asks.

"I'm thirteen and from a little town called Bestine on Tatooine". Kanan gets up signaling Ezra to follow him I lean my head against the wall. I hear them talk for a minute, then, just Kanan reenters the room "all right now I have some questions for you; Where am I who exactly are you why were you there when I was and why didn't you leave me there to die?" he nods "Well, first you're on the ghost ship with the rebels you were fighting for your freedom stood up to the empire we couldn't leave you there to die," I shake my head "no you should have left me there" his eyebrows raise "I don't need saving I need to get home to my family" he looks angry but saves it instead the anger a brilliant pink flushes into his cheeks.

I stand up ignoring the pain "look I appreciate you rescuing me and all but, I know how the real world works. And I know you guys want me out of here as soon as possible." He sighs and walks out of the room. I sit on the bed "I've never heard anyone talk to him like that" a girl says. I look around and see a pretty twi'lek woman she smiles at me and says "I'm Hera". I smile, "I'm Serana" she laughs ,"you don't need to be tough where's home? We can get you there" she asks. I nod "I live on Bestine Tatooine" I say.

She crosses her legs, raising an eyebrow, she says "wow Bestine haven't been there in a while okay we'll get you there". I lean back as she leaves the room, I get up and walk out of the room holding my side. "Ah, there she is I know about you" Kanan says. "That's creepy" I mumble he sighs "no I saw you trying to get something to eat you know you don't have to steal". I ignore him turning away" okay, what do you suggest I do beg like a rat?" I ask throwing my arms in the air. He pinches the bridge of his nose "no believe it or not I've been where you have before stealing, but I learned to help people who couldn't help themselves."

"I roll my eyes "so what are you the robin hood of the galaxy?" I mumble. He opens his mouth like he's about to yell, then puffs his cheeks up blowing the air out I turn to walk away. "Hey," he touches my shoulder I swat at his hand, knocking it off my shoulder "don't touch me" I pull away. He smiles, shaking his head "you're a tough one aren't you I sense much uneasiness in you". Anger fills me as I turn around looking him in the eye "you have no idea" I growl.

He smiles "actually I do, you come from a family of slaves you have two siblings, one boy and one girl you stole so they could eat." he says smirking. "How did you know that?" I look at his belt and see a light saber. "Oh so you're one of those Jedis" I walk away from him. "hey look I know you've been hurt but us the rebels we can help you were injured bad" I roll my eyes.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading, please leave a review if you think anything is wrong (which there is probably is) and let me know what I have to improve!  
Aurora


	2. Attitude Issues

A/N: I don't think I want to kill off Aya's family just yet

KANAN

We were just wrapping up a mission when I sensed something strange, I tell Ezra to head back to the ghost, he does as he's told I follow where the strange feeling is coming from finally I turn a corner and see a girl no older than thirteen, wearing a robe probably for the sandstorms she looks my direction her face is oval chin pointed thin lips dark brown hair falls in waves over her back chocolate brown eyes focused getting out of the situation. I sigh shaking my head, she has no idea what she is getting herself into she thinks for a second, then says "um you will let me go" they chuckle, "we will not let you go, " she looks nervous "you will let me go put your guns down and walk away" They put their guns down and walk away, once She thinks she's safe, she turns around and bumps into an officer not just any officer Agent Kallus he grabs her arm "and you thought that was going to work, " he says she tries to pull away, he pulls her back "Let me go don't you have better things to do!" she shouts I see him tighten his grip she cries out "you're going to spend a night in jail".

"No!" she shouts stomping his foot he grunts "you'll pay for that" he growls and calls for backup as he does she spits at him he calmly wipes his face then punches her in the eye two troopers join them and take her away she complains about being thirsty I chuckle suddenly she grabs his blaster and shoots him pulling him around to take the shots of his friend she runs I silently watch he runs after her Kallus runs past me pulling his blaster he shoots at her mainly missing one shot was all it took to hit her his shot grazes her she almost stops her robe tears and she trips I pull out my blaster and get ready looking for a diversion, I see two troopers pushing a cart whistling I walk by and kick the cart over.

"Hey, stop!" they yell, running after me, I turn the corner shoulder checking Kallus and grabbing her by the waist, she screams hitting me, I cringe as she lands a decent blow to my ribs she had a good hit for a little girl "specter 2!" I shout Hera pulls up next to me and I jump landing on the ramp of the ghost "okay all right stop hitting me!" I shout putting her down "what the why did you do that?" she yells at me "you're bleeding" she rolls her eyes "I am not" she doubles over.

AYA  
I beat my fists into the side of the man that had picked me up it was a rush all I see is the ground, then a metal hanger. He grunts "okay all right stop hitting me, you're safe now!" he shouts, putting me down "why did you do that I was fine!" I yell at him "you're bleeding, " he points out I put my hand to my side and it comes away red I feel dizzy and stumble he catches me and I see images fade then turn black.

KANAN  
She stumbles and I catch her scooping her up I carry her to my cabin the door opens Hera comes out "what happened now?" she says looking at her "I found this girl she was in trouble she stole something and ran into Kallus she's in pretty bad shape" she shakes her head "okay take her in we'll see what the droid can do with her wounds" I walk through the halls and stop at my room setting her down in my bed I exit the room and find Ezra "how is she?" he asks "don't know Droid's working on her now" he shakes his head "I can't believe they would do that just because she was standing up for the herself" "well the empire will use fear to influence anyone" Hera walks in "she's waking up"

Aya  
The, last thing I remember was getting into it with that weasel of an officer, I feel like I've been hit by a speeder, my eyes struggle to open painfully opening my one eye I see an unfamiliar ceiling my side aches along with my cheek "ow" I say the door opens "hey, she's awake!" a kid's voice "Ezra relax" an older man's voice before I know it mischievous violet eyes meet mine then mature blue eyes "hello, you must be in a lot of shock um do you know, what happened?" the older one asks.  
I nod and try to calm my spinning head "yeah, it's kinda fuzzy that little officer was trying to take me to jail" he laughs "yeah, that was pretty brave of you" I shrug "not really" my eye stings "ow he punched me" the younger one sighs "are you all right, you look like you've been kicked by a eopie" the older man elbows him "okay let's up you sit up" the older one says he wraps his arm around my shoulders and waist helping me up the world spins then comes into focus.

He steps back "all right now introductions, I'm Kanan" he gently shakes my hand "nice to meet you Kanan Jarrus I'm Serana Ahola" the boy speaks up "I'm Ezra" he shakes my hand "very happy to meet you," he sits next to me "okay now where are you from and how old are you?" he asks "I'm thirteen and from a little town called bestine on tatooine " Kanan gets up signaling Ezra to follow him I lean my head against the wall talk for a minute, then, just Kanan reenters the room "all right now I have some questions for you; Where am I who exactly are you why were you there when I was and why didn't you leave me there to die?" he nods "Well, first you're on the ghost ship with the rebels you were fighting for your freedom stood up to the empire we couldn't leave you there to die," I shake my head "no you should have left me there" his eyebrows raise "I don't need saving I need to get home to my family" he looks angry but saves it instead the anger a brilliant pink flushes into his cheeks.

I stand up ignoring the pain "look I appreciate you rescuing me and all but I know how the real world works and I know you guys want me out of here as soon as possible" he sighs and walks out of the room I sit on the bed "I've never heard anyone talk to him like that" a girl says "I'm Hera" I smile "I'm Serana" she laughs "you don't need to be tough where's home we can get you there" I nod "I live on bestine tatooine" "wow bestine haven't been there in awhile okay we'll get you there" I lean back as she leaves the room I get up and leave the room holding my side "ah there she is I know about you" Kanan says "that's creepy" he sighs "no I saw you trying to get something to eat you know you don't have to steal" I ignore him turning away" okay what do you suggest I do beg like a rat" he pinches the bridge of his nose "no believe it or not I've been where you have before stealing but I learned to help people who couldn't help themselves" "I roll my eyes "so what are you the robin hood of the galaxy" he opens his mouth like he's about to yell then puffs his cheeks up blowing the air out I turn to walk away "hey" he touches my shoulder I swat at his hand knocking it off my shoulder "don't touch me" I pull away.

He smiles shaking his head "you're a tough one aren't you youngling I sense much uneasiness in you" anger fills me I turn around looking him in the eye "you have no idea" he smiles "actually I do you come from a family of slaves you have two siblings one boy and one girl you stole so they could eat" "how did you know that?" I look at his belt and see a light saber "oh so you're one of those Jedis" I walk away from him "hey look I know you've been hurt but us the rebels we can help you were injured bad I can't tell what color your eyes are your eye is it's so swollen" I roll my eyes.  
A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading please leave a review if you think anything is wrong (which there is probably is) and let me know what I have to improve!  
Aurora

Aurora


	3. I am not a Jedi

A/N: Hello everyone thank you so much for reading here it is chapter 3

Kanan  
She walks the other direction Hera approaches "tough one, huh?" I shake my head "well if you saw where she grew up you wouldn't wonder why," she laughs "she really made you mad I could feel that from the cockpit" I say "I'm not mad, just frustrated I saved her life and brought her here she insisted that she would have been fine and that she didn't need my help". Hera laughs "what's so funny?" I shout she says "she's a little girl and you're complaining about how mad she makes you remember when Ezra was like that?". I laugh "yeah the kid was a little shit" "who's a little shit" Ezra says, poking his head in the door; "you now, please go see how our new friend is doing," he rolls his eyes and goes to find her "just be patient with her" she leaves.

I walk into my room, it's late and been a long day I lay down on the bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep, I stir sensing fear I get up and grab my blaster I walk through the halls and stop the fear gets closer and closer I, grab the door handle and slam the door open Serana lies in the bed I approach her sensing a nightmare "wake up" I shake her shoulder she sits up "what?" "You were having a nightmare".  
She nods "I know it's the same these days" I sit next to her "why the same one?" I ask she shrugs "dunno they just happen from time to time"  
Frustration fills my stomach "you are force sensitive those are visions," she shakes her head "Kanan, I am not a Jedi," she shouts "okay, but how did you stop the troopers from arresting you?" I ask "I don't know I just wanted to get away, I tried to talk my way out of it and I guess it worked I just wanted to feed my family".

She was trying to deny it as much as she could "that might have been the force, " she shakes her head "no way I'm not that special" Ezra comes in "hey, what's wrong I, heard crying" I get up and tell him to follow me we step outside  
I close the door "I think she's force sensitive " his brow furrows "really what happened" I sigh "not bad her family lives on tatooine they barely have enough water when the imperials tried to arrest her she did something with the force a Jedi mind trick so she could get away" he shakes his head "well let's see what we she can do leave the cube somewhere she'll find it and we'll see then" he nods "okay night" he says "night I say back making my way back to my room relieved I collapse into my bed.

Aya  
I wake early in the morning and decide to explore I check all the rooms Hera is sleeping peacefully I walk into the other room Ezra is snoring away along with an alien I laugh and move to another a pretty girl with multicolor hair sleeps blissfully the last room is Kanan's he rolls over and yawns. I smile at his peaceful features beginning to walk away from the room something stops me and I look down to see a chest opening it I find a strange looking cube sneaking it into my pocket. I quietly close the chest and walk back to the room laying in my bed I mess with the cube trying to press buttons frustrated I throw it on the floor someone starts to talk "this is Obi Wan Kenobi do not come back to the temple".

I turn my head in fascination listening to the man talk after he speaks the pieces go back to a cube putting the cube back in my pocket I drift off a different dream fills my head I am in my house "Mom Dad I'm home!" I shout no answer walking into my parent's room I see them facedown in pools of blood screaming I call "Bria? Cade?" running into their room they are also dead torn apart by something gasping I back up into something turning around I see a man cloaked in black white skin red markings he grins revealing pointy teeth black "what a shame they wouldn't tell me where you were so I saw no use of keeping them around" he sighs tsking and lights his light saber walking towards me he says "you my dear are one of the last force sensitive children" smiling he grabs me I try to hit him he touches my forehead.

I jolt awake looking around to see the walls of the ghost "dammit I mutter "hey uh are you all right?" it's Ezra "yeah thank you" he smiles sitting next to me "you were talking" I laugh "I was what did I say?" he shifts looking at the floor "no mainly Kanan actually told me to come check on you and to say we're approaching Tatooine" I look to the left seeing him in the doorway the cube floats out of my pocket "hmm well that test was confirmed" Kanan says  
Ezra chuckles "the Holocron thing he did that to me too" I look over at Kanan "what does that mean?" he leads me to the front "it means you have the force in you" I shake my head "I don't have that I don't know what you're talking about" I start to walk away the ground feels like quicksand I feel like I can't move at all.

Strange images rush in a woman with orange skin and blue and white head tails ex clones the pale man that haunts my dreams the last image I see is the man again "Aya listen to me like other Jedi before you have the force use it wisely and don't be seduced by the dark side" that's the last thing I hear before black soon I open my eye and am greeted by a headache and Kanan he smiles "first vision huh?".  
I shrug, "whatever that was I guess" he grows frustrated "that was a vision Jedi have visions" he sighs "I'm not a Jedi" I tell him and walk away  
A/N: this is was a long one thank you for reading I hope the punctuation is good I downloaded a new program but anyways leave a review on ways I can improve this story thanks!


	4. Nightmare Come Alive

A/N: hi guys! thanks for bearing with me for the rewrite

AYA

I walk away, leaving him frustrated Kanan follows after me "Serana before you leave I'd like for you to meet the team and I'll call Ashoka she's probably one of the last Jedi she'll be able to tell you if you're a Jedi or not" too tired to argue I sigh, he opens the door and heads inside I follow him "who's she?" the alien asks "Serana this is Zeb" I shake his gestures to the pretty girl with multicolored hair "this is Sabine she likes to blow things up, " she laughs and shakes my hand "you already know Ezra and Hera and last but not least Chopper" I smile at the beeping droid "thank you this is all very nice and all but where are we I don't see the ground at all".

Hera laughs "we're connected with the Phoenix command center we're in space" my eyes widen Kanan grins "well let me get Ashoka" nervous flitters fill my stomach Kanan returns behind him the same woman I saw in my dream feeling dizzy I sit down "well, I haven't seen you before, " she says, sitting next to me "I'm Ashoka" I nod "I saw you in my dream" she looks at Kanan "told you she's trying to deny it" he says.  
The woman closes her eyes for a second focusing she opens them again "that's strange I feel a shred of it in you" she leans over "have you ever used the force?" she asks "before the troopers were going to take me, I talked them out of it, I don't know how I did it I just wanted to get my family something to eat that wasn't a black melon" she nods "hmm well then you have used it before".Kanan's mouth turns upward into a smile "She keeps denying it, but she is force sensitive" she looks at me "you are, whether you want to believe it or not," he smirks at me, I want to hit him she gets up looking at me "just think about it if you need me I'll be with Rex" she leaves.

A hand is on my shoulder, it's Kanan's "well come on we'll take the phantom" he says I follow him to a little ship he folds down a chair I sit behind the pilot's seat he gets in the pilot's chair I sit next to him, he presses a few buttons and leans back "so when are you going to tell me your real name?" he asks I roll my eyes "you probably already know so why are you asking me?" he laughs "because it's better hearing it from you" I adjust "fine Aya my real name's Aya Narjus happy?" I ask.  
He smiles, nodding "yeah, now where do you live?" he asks I tell him and he lands the ship next to my little house I feel excited looking at it, the ramp lowers down "thanks for everything" I tell him he smiles and for a second I see sadness, but it goes away quickly walking off the ramp I turn the handle to the door he takes off and leaves I, watch him go. I walk into the living room, "I'm home!" I shout the house is a mess I see my Dad's blaster cut in half a terrible feeling hits me "Mom? Dad," I hurry into their room the dream comes back, but this is not a dream.

Their bodies lay on the floor I scream and run out of the room "Bria? Cade?" praying it wouldn't be so I slowly walk into their room and shriek, they are dead as well "stop wake up!" I yell pinching myself over and over I knew what was going to happen next the same pale man is here "they wouldn't tell me where you were so I saw no reason to keep them around" I whip around and rush at him, he holds out his hand, I am lifted off the ground an invisible hand is strangling me he moves his hand slamming me against the wall all breath is knocked out of me "now you my dear are one of the last force sensitive and will be coming with me" I let him grab me.

A/N: Okay and there we have it hopefully I will be done fixing everything by the end of the day!


	5. A Rebel's Dilemma

Kanan  
I returned to the ghost feeling a little sad about leaving her there she has a family so she'll be taken care of, I just wish she would listen to me about being force sensitive I leave the phantom and walk into the ghost Hera is there to greet me "hey you okay?" she asks noticing I was a little sad. "Yeah, I just feel bad about leaving her I don't know why though I can't shake this feeling?" she takes my hand "it was the right thing to do" smiling I curl my fingers around hers,  
It was Ezra, he was freaking out for some reason which freaked me out "what is it?!" I almost shout Chopper comes in beeping and waving his arms around a hologram appears the grand inquisitor is there smiling looking down I see Aya's tear streaked face he waves his saber towards her neck. "Hello rebels look what I found" Hera gasps "what do you want with her?" Ezra shouts "she is one of the force sensitive children I missed she will not be a Jedi she will join her family unless you and you master come here I warn you Padawan she won't be around for long".

The message stops Hera runs to set the coordinates "Kanan it's a trap" Ezra tells me I nod "I know kid, but we can't leave her there I have a plan" Sabine and Zeb come in "what's the plan Kanan?" Sabine asks "all right knowing the inquisitor he will more than likely have troopers with him and Kallus Sabine I want you and Zeb to distract them while Ezra and I get her out". she nods but looks hesitant "Kanan are you sure this is going to work?" she asks, placing my hand on her shoulder I say with a smile "when do our plans ever work?" she laughs rolling her eyes "that's reassuring" she mumbles "I hear that" she grins "wasn't a secret" Sabine could always make a joke out of a bad situation.

Twenty minutes pass as we enter the outer rims there's a starship "dammit" I sigh "don't worry, I'll put out the same signal" Sabine says, hurrying over to the radio she presses a few buttons she relaxes and leans back "that was easy" she says a thought hits me "they're letting us through" I comment. Hera looks over "I don't like this love" she says "me either" I reply Ezra says "keep going Hera we're going to be fine" I trust him and nod at her she approaches Tatooine the planet's desert plains come into view.

After traveling for a few minutes Aya's house appears as I predicted the place is crawling with troopers "Zeb Sabine get ready" I order Hera flies us close to the ground the back opens Sabine throws a smoke bomb her and Zeb jump out and start firing at the troopers. With that distraction in place I nod to Ezra, who ignites his saber I do the same "good luck" Hera says I walk near the ramp and jump rolling as I hit the ground, Ezra hits the ground hard picking him up by his collar I set him on his feet.

Cautiously I say "come on" I open the door to the house I see four bodies on the floor one woman one little girl one man and one little boy I feel sick to my stomach and step around the bodies taking one last glance at the innocent people. I walk to where Aya is sitting in the middle of the floor in a trance the inquisitor next to her "good you came I'm so glad you could join us; now where is the Padawan?". He asks Ezra steps beside me "right here you're going to pay for what you did," he ignites his saber "come and prove how much I'm going to pay boy" he sneers.

"Ezra, no!" I shout too late, he's already rushing at the inquisitor I clash sabers with the sick man "what do you think you can do that I can't?" he says, "nothing!" I reply he presses a button the saber starts to spin I couldn't keep up with it before he can hit me he is pushed back by a strong push. I look at Ezra, who shakes his head, looking behind me, I see Aya hands out she pushed him, he gets up and puts his saber away smiling he presses a button and calmly walks away.

I hear a beeping "run!" I yell sprinting away as far as I could, but it was too late the thermal detonator went off the explosion was intense, I am thrown back from the blast I must have had to be out for a couple minutes there is a ringing in my ears opening my eyes my vision refocuses. For a moment, everything is unreal what was once Aya's house is now a pile of debris "Ezra!" I shout looking around I catch a glimpse of orange and run over to him I shake and lightly slap his face he opens his eyes and shakes his head.

"What was that?" he asks, rubbing his head, he has little cuts on his face from the impact there's one person missing "Aya!" I call Ezra joins in "Aya!" he calls sensing something I hear a voice in my head "help". It's Aya's I follow where the voice came from and see a pale hand sticking out of the debris a door is on top "Ezra I found her" he runs over "she's under the rubble!" he exclaims "I know help me" I grip one edge of the door he grips the other and we heave it off of her.

Digging through the rubble I grab her hand and pull her out she coughs for several seconds, then looks around "Ezra come here and see if she' all right I need to check with Zeb and Sabine". Bringing out my comlink "I say Specter four do you copy?" her voice rings on the other side "yeah we're fine did you find her? Over, " "yes, let me contact Hera" "Specter four out" her voice leaves Hera's voice appears "did you find her?" she asks "yes but we need to get out of here" "roger".

I put my comlink away and turn to see Ezra with Aya "she's in shock" I walk over and kneel to her level her lips are blue taking her hand, I look at her nails that are also blue feeling her pulse her heartbeat speeds up then slows down. "Ezra get her in a sitting position now" Hera lowers the ghost to the ground, Ezra takes Aya in I jump up and land in the ghost the door closes Ezra takes her to be looked I sigh in relief sitting on the couch Hera sits with me "you look exhausted" she comments I lean my head back "you have no idea".  
A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter rewritten thanks for reading guys!  
Aurora


	6. Space Dad's Vision

A/N: Hello Rebels! tomorrow is the season finale I'M NOT READY! but anyway here's chapter 6 again in Kanan's point of view I want to get as much time with the Canon characters then with my O.C. after all this is about Rebels

Kanan  
After the huge fiasco with Aya I wanted nothing more to be lazy with Hera all day, but I couldn't do that I had neglected Ezra's training so we were outside training form 1 he was able to deflect most of the blaster shots next came form 2 which he excelled in. We were mainly tying these days he wipes sweat from his forehead "how's that?" he asks nodding in approval "that was good you're excelling in almost everything, " he beams with pride "now let's meditate" I sit cross legged and rest my hands on my kneecaps.

Closing my eyes, something strange hits me like a pile of bricks I am Caleb again Billaba was telling me a story after I asked her about her family "a couple months ago, before I chose you as a Padawan I had given birth to a little baby girl unfortunately I could not keep her safe at the temple so I sent her to Tatooine with a clone whose wife couldn't bear children it was the best thing for her" she says smiling sadly. I see images of Billaba handing a baby girl to the clone Aya's family flashes Aya was adopted I put two and two together Aya is Billaba's daughter "Kanan!" Ezra calls when I come to I am laying on the ground I sit up too quickly and my head spins "I'm fine I'm all right" I reassure him.

"What was that?" he asks "just an intense vision was all" "what kind of vision?" he asks "I'll tell you later" I tell him changing the subject I ask "how's Aya?" he shrugs "it still hasn't hit her yet she won't talk, she won't, eat, she just stares at the ceiling all day" I sigh shaking my head "Ezra I know she's been through a lot but we have things to do" he nods "I understand" and heads back into the ghost. Sabine and Zeb go over a supply mission "we're going to take the phantom when we get there I will plant explosives Ezra and Zeb will get the supplies in and out" Sabine says, looking over a hologram of where the supplies will be "you guys be careful and let me know if you need help" I tell her she nods and says "all right" Ezra Zeb and Sabine head out.

I decide to visit Hera she's not in the pilot's seat I walk to her cabin she's not there puzzled, I look in the phoenix command home Ashoka walks by me "they're in the infirmary" she says I thank her and head over to the infirmary, I see Hera sitting with Aya Hera sees me and smiles Ezra was right she stares blankly ahead I sit next to Hera. "How is she?" she smiles sadly "she hasn't eaten for days, so the droid put her on a liquid diet she just stares at the wall all day Kanan, I don't know what to do, " she says, sighing "she'll come out of it Hera just give her some time, " she suddenly has an idea "Kanan why don't you stay with her she reacted to you first" I shrug "it's worth a shot let me know when they get back" she nods kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room.

We sit in silence for several minutes "Kanan?" she says "yes?" I ask "they're dead, they're all dead, they died protecting me for no reason he killed them because they didn't tell him where I was" her face stays unchanging tears pour out her eyes not knowing what else to do I lean over and hug her tight her shoulders shake and she leans her head into my shoulder we stay like this for several minutes. "They died because of me!" she shouts I pat her hair "shh no, it's not your fault" I soothe.

Footsteps enter the room, I look up and see Hera, who sighs and walks over sitting with me she hugs Aya the sobbing stops and is replaced with quiet breathing Hera sighs sadly "at least she's aware now," she says moving some hair from Aya's forehead and says "poor girl, oh Sabine Ezra and Zeb are back I can stay with her if you want" squeezing Hera's, hand I try to get up Aya's hands grip my shirt Hera smiles "I'll bring them in here she doesn't want you to leave" she laughs. Rising to her feet, she whisks out of the room, I hear several footsteps enter the room the first voice I hear is Ezra's "she's not staring at the wall what a relief" I look up "hey guys how'd it go?" Zeb laughs and says "nothing we couldn't handle Papa" red flushes into my cheeks "Papa?" I cry Sabine laughs and Ezra joins in I shake my head "you guys get some rest it's late" Hera drapes a blanket over Aya and gives me a peck "I guess you're staying here tonight" she says as she leaves the room she adds "Papa" over her shoulder.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading I almost have everything fixed except the chapter after this which I have been trying to fix in my spare time so give me a couple days and everything will be fixed leave a review if you think this story needs more improvement or maybe just maybe you like it

Aurora


	7. Space Sisters

A/N: Hey guys as I promised this P.O.V. is Sabine's! so please enjoy and I hope I got her personality good next will be Zeb's than Ezra's! I wanted to do some chapter about how the team reacts to Aya

Sabine

I laugh as Ezra and Zeb wrestle and get back to painting a mural of Kanan and Rex much to Kanan's displeasure Rex liked it a lot, it made him laugh, but not as much as the mural I made for Ezra and Zeb spraying more paint over the mural to make it stay Kanan enters the room along with Rex "I do not like that" Kanan states. Rex laughs and shrugs "I dunno I kinda like it" Kanan rolls his eyes and exits the room, Rex puts his hand on my shoulder, "I for one think it's great," he says leaving the room gathering up my stuff I take it back to my room opening my drawer I neatly put my supplies back in.

I straighten up my room a little bit and head to the kitchen Hera's making spaghetti she smiles when she sees me "hey Sabine can you put the garlic bread in?" she asks, pointing to the frozen bread on the counter I quickly unwrap the plastic put the bread on a cookie sheet and slide it into the oven. Turning around I bump into someone and look to see Aya "sorry Sabine" she says, "no it was my fault I wasn't paying attention" I tell her she smiles at me and leaves the kitchen.

I wasn't really sure how I felt about her being here, it's just been the five us here, including Chopper maybe I didn't want things to change I sigh, I'm being unreasonable actually to think about it, I kinda felt like this when Ezra came along but I always pictured him as my little brother. I smile thinking about the first time he stole those crates he's lucky Zeb didn't kill him, maybe with Aya being here I had a younger sister too with that thought in my mind, I help Hera with dinner "hey Sabine Ezra's training wanna shoot him?" Zeb asks I nod.

"Uh, yeah" and practically run out of the kitchen and outside I loved shooting at him Kanan laughs when he sees how eager Zeb and I are to shoot at Ezra "all right Ezra focus on hitting the helmet" Kanan says Ezra nods Kanan waves his arm which means shoot with a huge smile on my face I shoot him. He deflects most of the shots Zeb is enjoying himself more than I thought shooting at every direction he could Kanan waves his arms I put away my blaster a little disappointed I had to stop Kanan chews Ezra out something that happened a lot.

I giggle at the embarrassed look on Ezra's face after Kanan is done with his lecture he waves his finger, smiling I pull my blasters out and resume shooting Hera walks out with Aya who sit on the ramp "stop" Kanan says I holster my blasters "that's it thanks guys" he says I stroll over to Hera and Aya and take a seat next to her. "Hi Sabine" she says cheerfully "Aya I was wondering if you wanted me to do your hair?" I ask her "what kind of color?" she replies I take a strand of her hair "how about magenta?" she nods in agreement "yeah thanks Sabine I've never dyed my hair before" laughing I get up and take her to my room.

Looking through my colors I out my favorite shade of magenta and mix the colors first I pin up the top layer of her hair up leaving the bottom part down I dye it blonde then put in the color brushing it all over her hair I set a timer "here now wait thirty minutes then when the timer goes off wash it out". I decide to ask her about home "how is tatooine?" I ask her, she fidgets with the hem of her shirt "it's hot with dirt and sand not to mention jawas and tusken raiders" fascinated I ask "what are they like?".

She laughs "well the jawas are really small they wear brown robes and the only thing you can see is their beady little yellow eyes and they steal all the time this one time they tried to steal my Dad's credits and he punted one of them" she says laughing. Her smile fades and the memory strikes her tears start to fill her eyes "hey you want to know something?" I ask her, she shrugs biting her lip "I lost my family to the empire too," she looks at me "really?" her response was shocked "yeah, I used to be at the imperial academy I thought I could save people make a difference and ultimately find who I am it wasn't until I met Kanan Hera and Zeb that I felt like I finally belonged somewhere" the timer beeps and she gets up to take a shower.

I take the time to set up my blow dryer curling iron and make up fifteen minutes later she emerges from the bathroom I sit behind and take a spare brush brushing her hair out I run the dryer until her hair is dry setting aside the blow dryer I pick up the curling iron and curl her hair once I'm satisfied I put the curler down I do her makeup I pick up a mirror and show her the end results her eyes widen "Hera I look wow you're so talented!" she cries giving me a hug I return it and hear Hera yell "DINNER!" "this is when we run" I tell her "why?" she asks "because Zeb and Ezra will eat it all" rising to her feet we giggle and run out of my room and into the kitchen yeah I like it a younger sister something I'd never had before.

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading this chapter was inspired by my amazing sister next chapter will be in Zeb's P.O.V.  
Aurora


	8. Space Brother

to settle with freedom three blaster rifle anyway enjoy guys!

Zeb  
I am asleep, having a good dream, there is an endless supply of storm troopers who I could beat up the cherry on top is Agent Kallus "Zeb Zeb!" someone is shaking me, I pull my pillow over my head, it's Ezra's voice if I catch him, he's dead I roll out of my bunk and grab him "you better have a good reason for waking me up" I growl at him. "Kanan wanted to see everyone in the living room," he says I walk to the living room with Ezra in tow entering the room, I see Kanan Hera Sabine Chopper and Aya talking Kanan looks up and half smiles when he sees Ezra in my arm I give him a noogie and let him go.

"I have a super important mission that only you can do" feeling honored he picked me I stand up straight "go to the market with Aya" he says like a balloon I deflate "Kanan I am a feared soldier not a babysitter". I look down and see the kid her big brown eyes almost melt my heart, I roll my eyes and mumble "Fine," she grins and runs out Kanan hands me the list and I walk off to the market with Aya at my heels like a puppy follows its master half smiling I go through the list.

I see her eyeing a ripe meiloorun I roll my eyes and give five credits to the vendor "thank you" she says, smiling and biting into it. I buy some more fruit, vegetables and the supplies that were on the list "hey Zeb?" Aya asks I look down "yes?" she fidgets for a second. "I have never seen anyone like you before," she comments, "is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" I ask she blushes "compliment, I don't see anyone else that looks like you before" she mumbles I sit on a bench she sits next to me.

"So what's your story?" she asks "why do you want to know?" I respond "because I know almost everyone's stories, but yours" she replies dread finds its way into my stomach and I begin with the genocide her eyes fill with sadness as she listens to my story. "They took everyone out I was one of the lucky ones that made it out alive, I think the worst of it was I had failed at my job to not only protect the royal family, but anyone else I could but since I joined the rebels I feel like I can start giving back making a difference".

She puts her small hand on mine and looks at me "I'm sorry about your people" I ruffle her hair and she giggles "let's head back squirt," I say getting up a thought comes into my head I scoop her up and put her on my shoulders "you're so tall!" she remarks. I laugh and walk to the ghost with her on my shoulder the ghost comes into view "hey, if you want I can teach you how to shoot," she grips my head "really?" I groan as her nails dig into my skin "yes, but would you please remove your claws from my head" she gasps "sorry" I laugh and shake my head Kanan and Ezra are training but stop and smile when they see Aya and me.

"Big guy's got a soft spot" Ezra remarks "don't push it" I growl kneeling down so she can climb off "all right, you ready?" I ask her, she nods "ready for what" Ezra asks "I'm gonna teach her to shoot a blaster" I reply heading into the ghost I grab a freedom three blaster rifle several storm trooper helmets and return outside. Setting up the helmets I walk over to her "all right this is the blaster the bucket heads use I thought it would be fitting for you to use it," I say, handing the rifle to her "but be careful, it has a recoil" I show her how to hold it against her shoulder and the different settings.

"All right, now aim for the helmet shoot it nice and easy," she pulls the trigger and the blaster goes up almost hitting Kanan who, deflects the blaster shot she, turns red with embarrassment and says "sorry!" I laugh at Kanan's reaction "hey we're trying to do a lesson over here could you do me a favor and try not to kill me?!" Kanan shouts. I pat her on the shoulder "it's all right give it another try," she shoots it one more time and the first helmet flies through the air "you got it now let's try a little farther away" this time she lays down.

I nod in approval "aim and shoot" I tell her she hits the second helmet stands up and cheers I smile and move her to the last target "all right this one is really far away so you need to use the sight of the gun line it up with the helmet" I tell her. She focuses for a second and amazingly enough hits the helmet I couldn't help but cheer we smack hands together "that was pretty cool" I, comment "thanks" ruffling her hair I head into the ghost for a well deserved nap.

A/N: Hey guys! I loved writing this one leave a review if you think something's wrong or you like it thanks for reading!  
Aurora


	9. Space Mom

A/N: Hey guys almost done with rewriting the story thanks for bearing with me! This one is in Space Mom's P.O.V. (Hera) I wanted to do a scene where she simply did Mom duties Ezra and Aya argue a lot it's her way of ignoring her feelings for him enjoy!

Hera

Impossible it was nearly impossible to sleep in around the ship I discovered that first thing this morning when there is a loud crash and a muffled "Chopper!" I groan and see that there is no hope for drifting off to sleep rolling out of my bunk. I get dressed and open the door Zeb and Ezra are chasing Chopper back and forth I'd had enough and stick my foot out.

Right as Ezra runs by he trips falling in front of me Zeb trips over Ezra landing on top of him "I can't breathe!" Ezra shouts "how many times have a I told you to stop running in my ship" I shout the teen blushes "sorry Hera it's just Chopper dumped freezing water on me".

Struggling to get Zeb off of him "and he shocked me!" the lasat shouted pointing at Chopper who beeps with satisfaction before rolling away rolling my eyes I walk to the kitchen and am relieved to see Sabine making breakfast she looks up and smiles at me "hey Hera want some pancakes?" she asks. Nodding I say "of course Sabine" she flips the pancakes not seeing Kanan yet I decide to make the coffee reaching up I open the cabinet and pull out Kanan's favorite mug then I put the dark roast on the counter putting in the filter I pour the grinds in and press the button I watch the grinds turn into coffee.

Once the coffee's done I pour into two mugs and walk to Kanan's cabin I knock on his door it opens and I walk in he has his hair down something I loved he looked so innocent with his hair down he looks up and sees me smiling I sit next to him and hand him his mug "you know no one's ever seen you with your hair down before?" I ask him. He laughs and puts a finger over my lips "shush once Ezra and Aya hear you they'll come-" he trails off when he sees Aya and Ezra in the door frame Aya starts laughing Ezra joins her and they fall over Sabine walks over looking at Ezra and Aya "hey what's so funny? Oh my god" she snickers Zeb sees him and starts laughing.

I giggle too "I think it's cute" Kanan smiles Ezra shouts "get a room!" I roll my eyes Kanan quickly puts his hair up and closes the door on the laughing crew he shakes his head smiling he leaves and walks into the kitchen. I hear shouting Aya and Ezra are going at it "loth rat" she yells "womp rat!" he yells back she jumps on him "take it back!" she yells Ezra throws her off and shouts "never!".

Zeb walks over and picks them both up "break it up you two are like toddlers" he sighs "thanks Zeb" I tell him he smiles "no problem" he says and walks away with Ezra and Aya in tow. Kanan and I are sitting in the living room relaxing and watching Ezra and Aya play a game Sabine paints a mural and Zeb polishes his bo-rifle the scene was so homey these days we never get to be lazy. I notice Aya walks outside with a very upset look getting up I decide to follow her "Aya?" she looks behind her shoulder and smiles "hey Hera" I sit next to her "why are you out here all alone?" I ask her "I just wanted to be alone for now" I know this is a lie but agree with her anyway "you know Aya you're very lucky" I tell her.

She looks at me quizzically "how?" I laugh "you knew your parents as long as you did my mother died during the twi'lek resistance my father puts most of his time into ryloth he grew jealous about me putting more time into my own little rebellion and didn't put enough time into his ryloth rebellion". she opens her mouth "Hera I'm so sor- I hold up my hand "it's not your fault all I want you to know is I'm here for all of you if you feel like you don't have a Mom or Dad Kanan and I are always here for you". smiling she gives me a big hug I return it "you're never alone Aya" "thanks Hera" rising to my feet we walk into the ghost and sit back down with everyone just enjoying the scene.

A/N: Oh MY GOD DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEASON FINALE NOOOO! L L Okay anyway I'm gonna be a little depressed but besides that thanks for reading and leave a review


	10. Ezra VS Aya

A/N: Hello Rebels! I feel so bad for Kanan, but anyway, here's Aya vs. Ezra

Ezra  
Another exhausting day of training was over, at last I couldn't be more grateful to see the door to Zeb and I's cabin opening it a bucket of ice cold water falls on me chilling me to the bone "AHH!" I scream hearing a feminine laugh, I turn and see a flash of brown tinted with magenta "AYA!" I yell and run dodging Kanan who had just walked out of his cabin "whoa!" he exclaims. I finally catch up to her and tackle her we roll landing weird, I manage to twist her arm behind her back "ow!" she cries "what was that for?" I shout "you looked all sweaty so I decided to give you a bath you should be thanking me" she says.

After laughing I twist her arm farther "ow stop you're going to break my arm!" Kanan's footsteps enter the room "okay break it up kids break it up" he pulls me by my collar and picks up Aya by her belt "okay why the hell are you two fighting now?" he asks keeping his grip firm on my collar and Aya's belt. I point at her and say "she put a bucket above my door so when I opened it the water would fall on me" she snickers I try to reach her but Kanan pulls me away.

Thinking for a second a plan hits his features "you know what you two need?" he asks evil smile on his face "you two need some fresh air take the bikes and go" he says carrying us over to the hanger putting us on our feet, he opens the back and points to the grassy plains "now I don't care where you go but you will not come back until you've made nice nice understand" he scolds us "yes" Aya and I say at the same time. He smiles with satisfaction Aya gets on her bike I get on mine and we speed off once I think we're far enough, I park my bike and get off, she gets off her bike and sits in the grass I sit next to her we stay silent for a few moments.

Looking around I pluck a piece of grass and play a little song "hey, that was nice," she comments "thanks my Mom taught me how wanna try?" I pluck another piece of grass and hand it to her "here you just whistle and it makes a sound" I instruct she tries to play a song but ends up spitting everywhere "Aya I don't need another shower" I tell her she nudges me. I wipe my face "so, what's your favorite memory of lothal?" she asks me I think of loth-rat pie and my mouth waters "my Mom and Dad used to make loth-rat pie they also have it at Old Jho's pit stop my Mom and Dad were friends with one of the cooks there he gave them some of the recipes and we made it at home it was the best!" she laughs "better than what we have on Tatooine".

I decide to ask her about her life on Tatooine "what's your favorite memory on Tatooine?" she smiles "when my Dad taught me how to drive his pod racer" shocked I ask "you know how to race?" she laughs "yeah, it's not as popular as it used to be but it's practically the only thing we really have there besides dirt and womp rats". The grass moves and a loth cat jumps out smiling, she snaps her fingers it sniffs her hand, then hisses, she jumps back, I laugh "you were nervous ,so it got nervous relax, then try" she sits up and tries again the loth cat lets her pet its head then settles in her lap.

She laughs "hey, we should make what's it called?" she asks "loth-rat pie" she nods "yeah we should make that" the cat jumps out of her lap and scurries into the grass "the kitty agrees" she says, laughing we follow the cat and find a nest of loth rats I kill a couple of them with my slingshot and put them in my backpack then we find some jogan berries picking some for the team I also put that in my backpack and throw, her one. She studies it for a minute "wow, I've never had one of these" she remarks taking a bite "what did you guys have for food on Tatooine?" I ask her, she wrinkles her nose "black melons and Tatooine flatbread ,mainly but the good food is at the cantinas my Dad took me there a couple times it was called cream of womp rat and man it was good that was the first time my Dad let me have alcohol it wasn't anything good just a jawa brew but it tasted awful " .

Finishing off the berry I get on my bike she gets on hers "come on I'm sure Kanan will warm up to us if we make him loth-rat pie, it's his favorite" laughing, she says "race you back" we speed off to the ghost and sneak in Aya makes the crust and I gut the rats and throw the meat in the pie tin she puts it in the oven 20 minutes pass by and like the scent lured him in Kanan pokes his head in the doorway "is that loth-rat pie?" he asks. Aya says "yeah you're favorite Ezra and I made nice nice like you said" he smiles and walks to the oven wafting the smell into his nose after pacing for a half hour, it's done Aya sets the table Hera, walks in with Zeb and Sabine "something smells great!" Sabine comments Kanan is the first one at the table I slice the pie and pass the plates around "oh my god this is so good!" Aya says stuffing her face Kanan is too busy eating to say the same thing maybe I could get used to her but anymore pranks and she'll be a goner.

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for reading I did a crap ton of wookiepedia research and came across all this food! So I decided to add something about loth rat pie thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	11. I Should Have Told You

A/N: Hey guys! So this is the final chapter of my rewritten story it's going to be Ashoka's little test to show Aya that she's a force welder enjoy!

Aya  
The last couple days have been more fun than usual Kanan and Hera are trying to keep me as busy as they can so my mind doesn't go back to my parents, which I appreciated but for some reason I have a weird feeling but I decide to ignore it. I walk into the kitchen and see flat cakes my mouth waters "flat cakes I've always wanted to try some!" Sabine gives me a confused look "you've never had flat cakes?" she asks I shake my head "no we had Tatooine flat bread blue milk and black melons.

Kanan walks in with Ezra, who nudges me I nudge him back they sit down at the table Hera places a stack of flat cakes with minced jogan berry sauce in front of me, I couldn't help it I stab the cake with my fork and take a huge bite "oh my gow bis is gweat" I say with my mouth full Ezra laughs and puffs up his cheeks making fun of me. I swallow and scarf the rest of it down I hear laughing and turn around to see Ashoka "I'm sorry Aya you look so funny," she says "hey Ashoka want some flatcakes?" Ezra asks she puts up her hand "no thanks Rex took me for some space waffles" she says Kanan protests "you went without me?" he asks she nods and laughs "yes Rex and I haven't had some in a while so we went out" Kanan pouts.

After laughing at Kanan's face, she gets serious "anyway Aya I've been thinking I want to test you and see if you are force sensitive I want to prove to you that you are" she says I put my plate in the sink "okay, so how are we going to do this?" I ask she asks Ezra to bring her a pen and paper. She pulls out a couple pieces of paper "since we don't a viewing screen like on the temple I'm going to draw pictures and you are going to tell me what they are," she draws a picture she is drawing a Jawa "Jawa" she turns the paper around sure enough there's a jawa "no way" she laughs and folds the paper in half drawing something else. "Womp rat" I answer she turns it around a drawing of a womp rat my stomach turns "all right last one," she says and starts drawing a picture before she even finishes I answer with "the ghost" she turns the last page around a picture of the ghost is on the paper now she mixes the paper and holds them individually "Jawa ghost womp rat Jawa Jawa ghost womp rat womp rat Jawa" I answer "enough proof?" she asks.

I shake my head and she frowns "all right, I have a different test meet me out front in ten minutes "Kanan come here," she says and they walk outside Chopper beeps and rolls outside I stroll outside, Ezra sneaks behind me and grabs my arms Kanan who is holding a helmet says "sorry Aya this is for your own good". I struggle against Ezra's grip "hey, what are you doing?!" I shout, he puts the helmet on my head. "I can't see!" Ezra laughs and I punch him in the arm "ow!" he cries Kanan puts a handle in my palm "here, it's a light saber just press this button," he says guiding my finger over the button I click it and feel a beam come out.

Whoa I say "wave it around a couple times" Ezra says "all right now I want you to focus Aya okay?" Ashoka tells me "all right, but why" I can almost feel her smile, something hits me in the stomach "ow!" another hits me in the back "ow!" I fling the light saber around like an idiot trying to hit whatever was being thrown at me I hear Ezra laughing. More objects hit me getting frustrated I feel something come from the right and turn on my foot slashing at the object they are coming from all directions the very last one hits me in the head "okay, stop" Ashoka's voice says I press the button and the beam goes away, pulling off the helmet I wipe the sweat from my forehead Ashoka smiles "see" I look on the ground and see milk cartons I only hit one I frown and say "fine" Kanan laughs and ruffles my hair.  
++++++

I am exploring the ghost when I hear voices "Kanan she doesn't know" a muffled voice says, "but she deserves to know" it's definitely Kanan's voice I stop by the door and listen "Kanan I don't think she's ready is all" "but she needs to know that her late family wasn't her biological family," he says tears fill my eyes the door opens Kanan and Hera stand he looks at me "Aya you need to listen to me" he says I back up "no Kanan I can't" I whisper. He tries to grab me, I worm away from his grip and run outside I lean against the ghost wall and slide down to the ground I can't cry that is weak, I can't scream too loud, I can't feel anything, everything is numb so I just lay on the ground I see a pair of familiar boots "Aya?" it's Ashoka.

I don't answer her, she kneels to my level "you need to come inside before you catch a cold," she says, touching my shoulder "is it true?" I ask her, she says "come inside and let Kanan explain" I get up and follow her inside Kanan is waiting with a blanket and some spiced nysillin tea he smiles gently and pats the seat next to him I sit down and he drapes the blanket over my shoulder "I should have told you before" he says handing me the tea. I take a sip "I had a vision about you, your real Mother's name is Depa Billaba she was a Jedi master during her time in my vision she was giving you to your adopted Father" I think for a second "that dream Kanan! I had the same dream almost every week it wasn't a dream at all it was a vision!" why did she give me away I thought "Ashoka hugs me, I want to cry so bad but I can't I was so tired of crying I just wanted to be strong for once in my life I didn't want to be the one who's always crying.

A/N: Hey guys! With this Chapter done I am done rewriting my story then we can get into Aya's story but don't worry the canon character will still be able to talk now I have a question does anyone think Aya is a mary sue? Thanks for reading!  
Aurora


	12. I don't Belong Anywhere

A/N: hey guys sorry it took me forever to settle on a chapter idea the writer's block is strong with this one  
Aya  
I'm adopted my family isn't my family, then who is? Kanan, let me sleep, in his bed that night, probably out of pity, which was more than likely the only reason he brought me here I need to stop thinking like I belong here. I need to leave I can't stay here anymore rolling out of bed, I fold the blankets I get dressed, brush my hair and pack a quick backpack I take my credits and sneak into the hanger the hatch was open I get on the green speeder and speed away.

I eventually ride into town I stop at Old Jho's and order loth rat pie looking at it reminded of Kanan and Ezra ignoring the thought I eat the pie and decide to leave the bike there. I walk until I find the spaceport paying for a ticket to Tatooine I board the passenger liner and sit in a seat by the window watching Lothal disappear.  
Kanan

I dig into my space waffles Hera Sabine Zeb Ezra and Chopper enter the kitchen someone is missing Aya she's probably sleeping in she had a rough night after everyone is seated I ask. "Where's Aya?" Ezra shrugs Sabine says "I don't know" Zeb says "haven't seen her" Hera looks worried and Chopper beeps. I finish the last bite and walk into my cabin the blankets are folded a terrible feeling hits me she's gone "Hera!" I shout running back to the kitchen "can we check the cameras?" I ask her.

She nods and I follow her into the cockpit "she must have left before anyone of us were awake" I say pushing the button the screens show Aya folding the blankets packing a backpack climbing onto MY speeder bike and taking off I swear under my breath."Why would she leave?" I ask out loud Hera says "I think I know why Kanan you told her that her family isn't her biological family; her Mother is dead her family is dead, she feels like she doesn't belong anywhere she left because she's trying to find where she belongs". I feel terrible, no angry what made her think she didn't belong here, then it hits me she really has no one.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I say "where could she be?" Ezra comes in we need to look all over Lothal she could be anywhere" taking one of the spare bikes Ezra and I head out "we should look at Old Jho's" Ezra states at this point I'm willing to look anywhere and bring her home. I head to Old Jho's looking by the door, I see my bike parking the bike I walk inside.

Old Jho's wiping down the counter I ask if he's seen Aya he says "yes, there was a girl in here about an hour ago ordered loth rat pie and left just as quick as she came" I thank him. I couldn't help it, I had to order some pie I leave the Cantina and walk outside I hear a voice over my comlink the voice belongs to Ashoka "Kanan Ezra she's heading to Tatooine the grand inquisitor will be waiting for her".

I frown so much for eating the pie "all right, let's head back to the ghost" getting my speeder from the Cantina we ride to the ghost "okay meeting in the lounge" I order ten minutes later everyone here's. "Okay, so she's heading to Tatooine more than likely her old house problem the grand inquisitor is waiting" .

Sabine asks "what's the plan?" "you guys aren't coming, it's too dangerous" Sabine opens her mouth to protest, but stops "Ezra and I will be taking the phantom but I want you guys close by". Ashoka enters the room "Mind if I tag along?" she asks "yeah" I answer after the briefing I walk to the phantom and get everything ready.

Aya  
After a couple of hours the passenger ship lands in the Tatooine spaceport I get off the ship and head for the rubble I used to call home. I walk past the familiar market past the pawn shop and past the stall where I met the rebels finally approach my house sitting down near the rubble I bring my knees to my chin and scream as loud as I can I scream until my lungs burn I breathe in and out.

"Well well well didn't expect to see you here" I know the voice all too well the man that killed my family "what do you want?" I ask him shakily he smiles circling me like a vulture would its prey. "I knew you would be here it hurts, doesn't it your family wasn't your biological family, your Mother got rid of you she didn't want you" whirling around I yell "that's not true Kanan said" I trail off.

He laughs "Kanan you mean the Jedi who's too afraid to carry his light saber the Kanan who hides things oh or the Kanan that was the Padawan of your Mother?" he takes a strand of my hair. "yes you didn't know? Kanan or should I say Caleb trained under your Mother, and instead of helping her, he ran away" I feel so angry, but at who I don't know "now since that's settled you're coming with me" he says I willingly go with him I have no fight left.

He puts handcuffs on me I climb into his ship he takes me back to the imperial star destroyer two troopers lead to me a cell. I sit there until the door opens a familiar face enters the cell it was the same man who tried to take me to jail for the fruit. Sitting next to me he smiles gently "hello my name is Agent Kallus and you are" I mumble Aya "ah yes Aya Narjus you know those rebels are terrible people" he sighs I roll my eyes.

"I don't remember them taking out my whole family" I mutter "you see that was not my doing I apologize," he says I wanted to believe him a part of me knew he had nothing to do with my family, but he was still an imperial an imperial I didn't trust "this can be all over if you just tell me where they are" he says patiently. Looking him in the eyes, I say "what if I don't want to talk?" he sighs "I gave you a chance you wasted it, I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this" he calls two troopers who bring in a uncomfortable looking chair. He grabs my arm I try to shove him away the troopers grab me and strap me into the chair I angrily stare at Kallus.

He frowns "I tried to tell you child," he says, shaking his head then, presses a button on his wrist an ominous black droid floats behind him just looking at it made me nervous no terrified. "I'm feeling generous today, so I'm going to give you one more chance," he says kindly "no I'm not telling you anything," he sighs sadly and nods to the droid who floats over huge needle coming closer and closer to me.

I try to get as far away as I can the needle sinks into my skin and a burning feeling spreads throughout my body, then disappears "where are the rebels?" Kallus asks I stay silent the electricity flows through my body it hurts badly I scream the shocks stop. "Now if you want it to stop you just have to tell me where they are," he says patiently "no" the shocks start again the pain's ten times worse The inquisitor enters the room "Agent Kallus this is getting nowhere I will continue the interrogation" Kallus leaves the room the inquisitor smiles grabbing my chin "I will break this one myself".

A/N: Phew guys writer's block had me pretty bad, sorry about that also school starts back up tomorrow might not write as much but don't worry! I will update as much as I can


	13. What Were You Thinking!

Kanan  
Ezra Ashoka and I finally make it to Tatooine I remember the way to her house or should I say rubble I park the phantom and open the hatch to the ship "Aya!" I call. She's nowhere to be found Ashoka taps me on the shoulder "she's with the inquisitor Kanan" I whirl around "what do you mean she's with the Inquisitor" Ashoka paces around the area.

"Yes Kanan, I know she is, she's on a star destroyer they're interrogating her I can feel it" sighing I turn my back. "All right, let's do a quick scan they can't be too far away" I pinch the bridge of my nose damn kid, I think to myself "Kanan!" Ezra shouts I walk over to the screen and see a lot of dots. "But which one?" he asks I close my eyes, concentrating letting the force guide me, I plant my index finger on the screen opening my eyes, it's the ship closest to the outer rim setting the coordinates I jump to hyper speed.

Aya  
The pain continued for hours neither Kallus nor the inquisitor would stop I'm starting to give in little by little he's trying to break me emotionally. The door opens the inquisitor enters the cell Kallus trailing behind him like a dog with its master "sleep well?" he questions.

I say nothing to him for, he doesn't deserve my words, smiling, he circles my chair like a convor"come now child, I grow bored of you trying to hide their location I will find out!". I clamp my mouth shut "I said I'm not telling you anything!" I shout his icy cold fingers grab my chin.

"Now tell me where they are," I shake my head he as takes his fingers off my chin, he smiles "you're trying to be strong for Kanan for the whole crew how sweet the thing you don't know is he's been hiding things from everyone". He's trying to manipulate me sensing this he digs deeper "you think of Kanan as a father, but the sad thing is he doesn't think the same of you".

"You're lying!" I shout biting my lip to fight the tears that were coming "well, why don't you ask him they're on their way after all" hope finds its way again, but is crushed when I think of his words they bounce around in my head he chuckles.  
"Agent please watch the girl while I find your rebels" Kallus opens his mouth to protest "problem Agent?" he frowns and shakes his head "no grand inquisitor". I think for a moment and decide I have nothing to lose "Agent Kallus that's your name right?" a little surprised he turns to face me "yes, it is," he murmurs "why are you so obsessed with finding the Rebels?" I ask.

He stands up straight "the rebels have caused quite a lot of trouble for the empire, it's very important they pay for their crimes," he stares at me for a moment "very nosy are we?" he states. Blushing slightly, "I-I'm sorry I was just wondering," he half smiles "why are you with those rebels?" he asks I swallow "I have nowhere else to go honestly and they're kind of like my family in a way".

He nods thoughtfully and stands outside the cell I manage to doze off the door opening wakes me up expecting the inquisitor or Kallus instead Kanan stands in the doorway. Anger and relief show in his eyes running over to me he releases me from the chair me knees buckle "Aya come on you have to work with me" Kanan grunts.  
My wobbly legs can't seem to work he throws me over his shoulder and runs "specter 6 I got her tell Ashoka to get the phantom ready!" he says into his comlink attaching it back to his belt. We turn several corners and finally catch up with Ezra "stop those rebels!" Kallus yells, running after us "Kanan!" I shout.

"I know!" he shouts jumping back with his light saber "don't ignite that thing around me!" I yell at him. He deflects the blaster shots "well what exactly do you want me to do Aya?!" he yells back after turning another corner.  
"You're not going to like this Aya" Kanan says "what do you mean?" he smiles "hold your breath" "but Kanan I AHHH!" He throws me off I land into the open phantom. Moments later Ezra and Kanan jump into the ship after finally standing on my feet Ashoka yells "HOLD ON!" the stars stretch I fall back into Ezra.

Kanan sighs in relief, then turns to face me "what were you thinking?!" he half shouts. Growing angry "Kanan you don't understand," I tell him he rolls his eyes "how could you not think you belong with us?!" he shouts.  
"Because Kanan I don't belong anywhere!" I yell "Aya of course you belong with us," he says, wrapping me in a hug the words the inquisitor said ring in my mind. I say "Kanan he told me something he told me that while my mother fought you left her" I feel him tense up.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and makes me face him "Aya that's not true she told me to go". Tears fill my eyes "you left my Mother behind to save yourself!" I shout pulling away. His face turns to sadness I didn't care at the moment "I hate you!" I yell at him "Aya, please don't say that" the tears fall before I knew they were there he tries to hug me, I push his hands away "leave me alone!" my body can't hold itself up anymore I sink to my knees.

A/N: Aya is very immature! And she blames Kanan for her biological Mother's death, she doesn't really understand what order 66 is or was so she's very confused why blame space dad Aya? Anyways, thanks for reading and if anything is wrong leave a review so I can fix it  
Aurora


	14. Are We Okay?

A/N: hello Rebels! I want to do this one about how Kanan was still irritated with Aya and also get her started on training! So please enjoy!

Aya  
After my stupid stunt Kanan was still kind of upset, but none the less Ashoka wanted to start training as soon as possible. I walk through the ghost and find Kanan's room, knocking, he opens the door "hi Aya what do you need?" he asks.

Screaming internally I drag my foot on the floor, he rolls his eyes and hands me the light saber I thank him and quickly walk away. I was trying to avoid Kanan as much as possible, but it was hard when I live with him with that thought in my head, I get my light saber ready Ashoka wanted to do form 1.

"All right, we're going to start with blocking I need you to concentrate or else you will be grazed this is different from hitting milk cartons". I nod, trying to push the thought out of my head getting into my stance she pivots on her foot slashing at me.

I block it turning on my foot, she comes faster and quicker she brings it down I manage to push her back. She comes back three times faster I couldn't block it in time and it grazes my arm, "I told you now concentrate give this your all Aya your enemy will waste no time killing you" she says.

I get back into my stance "right foot back left foot front body slightly twisted good now try to keep that I want you to go a full circle blocking my moves okay?". I nod slightly frustrated she slashes at me, I block it turning on my right foot I pivot and block it from behind.

Pivoting on my left foot I block another attack from the right putting her light saber away. She says "good now I want to teach you force telekinesis" she picks up a little rock and places it in front of her.

Sitting cross legged she motions for me to do the same I sit and she says "now you might not be able to move it at first but it'll get easier". Closing her eyes the pebble wobbles, then lifts off the ground "whoa that's cool" I remark she laughs lightly floating the pebble over to me.

"All right, now focus on trying to move the pebble" I nod, closing my eyes, I feel the energy through my body. I hold up my hand made it a little easier I think of nothing but moving the pebble all I can do is make it wobble sighing in frustration I give up I open my eyes.

"That's all right," she comments "ugh why is the force so complicated!" I state, wiping the little bit of sweat off my forehead. "How am I sweating after trying to pick up a pebble" I sigh Ashoka smiles, putting her hand on my shoulder "but you are not trying to pick it up with your hands you're trying to pick it up with the force don't worry you'll get it next time".

She gets up and adds over her shoulder, " I think we're done for the day if you need me, I'll be on the phoenix command center in my cabin". "I'm going to lift up that damn pebble" I say out loud retrieving the item and sitting down I nearly spend all day trying to get the little rock in the air.

The sun is setting I breathe in and out closing my eyes, I try to concentrate lift the pebble with your mind. Opening one eye the pebble starts to wobble then floats a few inches off the ground "yes!" I say, grabbing the rock and putting it in my pocket for good luck.

"Aya are you out there?" it's Kanan's voice cursing, I reply with "yeah!" I hear footsteps brown boots stop in front of me. "What are you doing out here?" he asks, sitting next to me "I was out here because I couldn't lift this pebble so I spent all day trying to do that".

He nods thoughtfully "hmm how far did you get it?" smiling I say "just a couple inches off the ground not a big deal but an accomplishment in my book". He frowns "you know we never did talk about what the inquisitor told you did we?".

Feeling uncomfortable, I try to change the subject "uh what's, for dinner?". He gives me a stern look "Aya I think this is important" sighing I give in.

"Fine," he pats me on the back "there was order 66". "What is that?" I ask him. He closes his eyes probably deep in thought "order 66 was a massive purge on the Jedi". I nod "okay, what does this have to do with my Mother?" he holds his hand up "I was getting there" I close my mouth.

He continues with his story "Your Mother was a Jedi and you see the clones fought with the Jedi she told me to we cannot win this fight run I'll be right behind you so I ran". He catches his breath "and they gunned her down in a heartbeat".

I understand and I feel terrible "Kanan, I'm sorry I didn't know" I tell him. He nods and scratches the back of his neck and holds out his hand. I look at it weirdly "are we okay?" he asks I throw my arms around him. "Yeah," I answer, he accepts my hug when we break it, he looks at my arm "hey, what happened to your arm?" he asks.

"Oh Ashoka grazed it when we were training" Frowning, he jogs into the ghost to get the kit when he returns, he sits down next to me and starts cleaning my arm. "You need to be more careful," he scolds while securing the bacta strips rolling my eyes, I respond with "all right, all right," he pats my arm "there now come on dinner's ready" I get up and follow him into the ghost.

A/N: Space Dad and 2nd Space Daughter fluff! I'm sorry I had to Aya lost her parents and siblings Kanan fills the Father Gap Hera fills the Mother Gap Sabine and Zeb fill in the gap with her siblings (Ezra's different because Aya has a secret crush on him anyways leave a review and thanks for reading!  
Aurora


	15. Let The Pranks Begin

A/N: This past Wednesday was so hard without rebels! :( but anyways, this one will be about Ezra Kanan and Aya I wanted to have Ezra practice force jumps but I have no idea how to do it without a repulsorlift but then I thought hey he can make it work so please enjoy

Kanan  
"Ezra!" I yell shaking my head, he was late for training again if he does this one more time I will let Sabine and Zeb shoot him. The door opens and a panting Ezra runs in "I'm late sorry!" I look up "glad you could make it.

He sighs "Come on Kanan!" he protests I shake my head "nope since you're late we're going to do force jumps today". He smiles for a second I could hardly wait to say this "my way" his smile drops I almost laugh as he stomps outside.

I laugh and follow him outside "okay, so let's do ten leaps forward ten leaps backwards and then we'll do form 2" he begins his jumps. "Very good, but put more spring into it, let the force guide your jumps" he nods and continues his leaps.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" a voice asks it's Aya's. Ezra sees her and falls hitting the ground hard "ow!" he groans I smile and sense the little crush forming between them.

"Are you okay?" she asks while laughing, he gets up and gives her a dirty look. "I'm fine," he mumbles "Ashoka wanted to train I didn't know you guys were out here".

Ezra wipes his brow "Aya you ruined my jump," he states she rolls her eyes "whatever you need to focus more anyway". He mumbles and gets back to his jumps she turns to me "anyway, I wanted to train with Ashoka".

I nod "hm okay" Ashoka walks over to us "don't worry Kanan we're just doing telekinesis" Ashoka reassures me. Aya and Ashoka make their way to the grass and continue with their training once I think Ezra's done enough, I call him over to do form 4.

There are days I can barely keep up with him usually we end up in a tie this time he got his saber near my stomach I got mine near his neck "good" I praise. Wiping the sweat from my brow, looking over I see Aya and Ashoka practicing form 2.

"Okay, Ezra take a break," he puts his saber away and strolls into the ghost I sit on the open ramp Hera comes and sits next to me. "He looks exhausted" she states leaning her head on my shoulder I wrap my hand around her waist, pulling her closer "how are you?" I ask her.

"Fine how about you love?" she replies looking ahead the wind picks up and we sit there for several moments enjoying each other's company. Ashoka and Aya walk past us as she does Aya pulls my ponytail, then runs I roll my eyes and shout "you're lucky I'm too lazy to get up I'll get you later!" .

She yells "is that a threat?!" I shout back "no it's a promise!". Hera laughs and rises to her feet, "I gotta check on dinner," she says "watcha making?" I question.  
"Get up and you'll find out" she adds rising to my feet I say "ha ha". I follow her inside where I smell loth rat pie my mouth waters "oh yes Loth-rat pie".

Ezra  
Yawning, I stretch after training with Kanan my back side hurt and I grimace while sitting down "what's up with you?" Zeb asks opening a carton of blue milk. "Nothing, just Aya made me lose my focus and I fell".

He laughs almost choking on the milk "wish I could've been there" he comments. Hera yells "DINNER!" I shove Zeb to get a head start to the kitchen.

He picks me up by my collar and throws me to the side "Hey!" I shout getting up and running under his legs I make it to the kitchen first. "Yes!" I cheer my foot slips and I fall crashing into Kanan who hits the floor.

"Ow what the hell was that?!" he shouts Sabine starts laughing, then Aya then Hera I couldn't help but laugh Kanan half smiles. He helps me up I get a huge serving of the pie and join everyone in the lounge after we're done eating Kanan orders Aya and me to do the dishes.

Walking into the kitchen I join Aya who's standing at the sink scrubbing the dishes "hey, if you wash I'll load" I tell her. She smiles and holds the hose to the sink and sprays me "AYA!" I yell she laughs. Grabbing a pot Hera had just filled up with water I dump the remnants of dinner over her head, she screams and yells "EZRA!" I laugh.

Kanan comes into the kitchen and sees the mess "what happened?" he questions. "He-she started it!" we yell pointing at each other he rolls his eyes "congratulations, you now have to do the whole kitchen" he says and leaves.

"This is your fault" I tell her she protests "what do you mean my fault you walked right into it!". I groan "ugh let's just get this done!" I grab the mop and clean up the mess Aya does the dishes and wipes down the counters.

"Truce?" she asks, holding out her hand I shake it and squeeze her hand "ow let go let go!". I let go and she shakes her hand, giving me a dirty look smiling I shrug and leave for my room.

Aya  
As he leaves for his room, I think to myself, let the pranks begin I find his shampoo and put the hot pink hair dye I got from Sabine in his bottle. I wait for the shower to turn on after several minutes I hear a scream "AYA!" he yells walking out in just a towel his hair is pink.

Kanan walks by seeing Ezra's hair and hides a snicker "what did you do?" he asks me. "I put hair dye in his shampoo" Ezra storms back into his room "this isn't the end!" he shouts Kanan laughs and I join in.

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for reading! I appreciate it leave a review if you have any ideas or think I need to fix anything  
Aurora


	16. Jedi Trial

A/N: Hey Rebels! So I wanted to do this one strictly about Aya's training so this one starts out with a vision, then her trial it's going to be a long chapter enjoy!

Aya  
I am sleeping when a bad dream fills my head "you know you're wasting your power with the Jedi I can give you so much more" a voice says a woman cloaked in black her mask folds up to reveal yellow skin and piercing eyes images flash. I see Ashoka "I can't lose both of you to the sith" she cries another image of me holding a red light saber. Ezra lies on the ground in front of me a huge gash in his side his blood covering my hands the last image is Kanan his saber through my back.

I jolt awake in a cold sweat looking around I am back in the room I share with Sabine my heart beats in my ears and I'm breathing fast trying to slow my pounding heart. I climb out of my bunk being careful not to wake Sabine I sneak outside and breathe in the cool morning air.

The sun hasn't risen yet so I decide to meditate and watch the sun rise in the sky turns pink and orange. The beautiful star starts to peek out slowly through the plains and rises, it's beautiful after that I walk back into the ghost and sit in the kitchen.

I heat up some leftover loth rat pie and eat that then sweep and straighten up the ghost. When I move to the lounge I see Kanan and Hera watching the empire newscast. Kanan looks up and smiles at me "Hey Aya how'd you sleep?" he asks while I sweep up the dirt.  
"Fine," I lie and chase the dirt into the dustpan "all right Ashoka wanted to see you" he says. I smile, put the cleaning supplies away and go see her greeting the phoenix crew I knock on her door.

She opens it sees me and smiles "Hey, you ready for more training?" she asks. Nodding, I reply with yeah, what are we doing today?" she gets up to her feet and says "jumps". Following her outside I watch her demonstrate then start my jumps are weak compared to hers training is getting harder and harder I have bruises everywhere from landing weird.

I was right in the middle of a jump all I can do is a couple feet off the ground which I hated. Ashoka said it would come in time, but I wanted it to come now with that thought in my mind, I continue my jumps wincing when I land on my ankles wrong.

"Okay, stop," she calls I stop and rub my tired ankles "Aya you need to concentrate your jumps are with the force not your legs let the force guide your landing" she scolds me for the seventh time today. I nod and try to concentrate thinking of jumping I do, but unsuccessfully get into the air instead of landing I fall onto my ankles she sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.

"All right, you have something on your mind what is it?" she asks me after looking me over for any injuries. "I had a weird dream" I tell her while she applies bacta patches.

"Hmm a dream well tell me about it," she says securing the patch to my bruised ankles. "Well, there was a woman dressed in black she had yellow skin and these piercing yellow eyes" I shiver and continue. "You were there, you said you can't lose two people to the sith, then I was holding a red light saber Ezra was lying on the floor the last thing I saw was Kanan's light saber through my back".

She taps her fingers on her chin thoughtfully "I think we need to go to the temple" she says getting to her feet I get up and follow her into the ghost where everyone is gathered in the lounge. "Hey Kanan can we get some coordinates to the Jedi temple?" Ashoka asks him.

He nods typing the directions into a tablet he then hands it to her "Jedi Trial?" he questions. She nods "yup, wish her luck" the team shouts encouraging good lucks and we set out Ashoka's ship is small, mainly built for one person but there was a seat behind her that I sat in.

"How are you feeling?" she asks flipping some switches and pressing buttons. "Don't you already know?" I respond, she laughs "yes of course I just wanted to hear it from you" rolling my eyes I answer with "nervous".

She types in the coordinates "you'll be fine, just let the force guide you," she says several quiet moments and I see the temple it looks like a mountain. Parking the ship Ashoka and I climb out "fortunately Kanan and Ezra were here before you just have to open the door again".

I feel nervous and respond with "okay" I walk up to the door and put my hand on it, I hold my hand up and focus on opening the door after trying several times I get it to open. She walks in behind me and I see a pile of fabric moving closer, there's bones I shriek and jump back.

The walls shake and an annoyed Ashoka says "concentrate" I nod, she sits cross legged and says to me "be careful let the force guide you". I go through the open door it closes behind me "there's nothing here I say out loud a saber ignites turning around I see a thousand mirrors.

"Hello?" I call watching my reflection move I see a flash of black whirling around I see the grand inquisitor and jump back "no leave me alone!" I shout. I try to run, he's in front of me, I turn right, he's there, everywhere I try to run, he's there "STOP!" I scream he laughs and fades.

I am back in my house on Tatooine my family is there my Mother laughs with my Father Cade and Bria climb on him I laugh the image gets farther and farther away "no wait!".

Trying to run after them, I fall into black I am back on the ghost Kanan is there talking with Ezra. "Have you seen Aya?" he asks Kanan, who responds with "I don't have time for her anymore ever since I told her that her Mommy died she's been attached to my hip you find her".

My heart comes through my throat, my mouth goes dry he turns around "now I'm the bad guy," he sighs "you're wrong!" I yell at him "wrong about what?;That no one wants you here?" he responds. Tears fill my eyes as he laughs at me "you're only because you have nowhere to go" his voice echoes.

I turn around and run from the scene into another I see a woman wearing a face jewel she has tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, she is holding a bundle and speaks to a clone my adopted father. "Her name is Aya, please take care of her," she tells him.

The bundle is me, I am seeing her give me away, she wipes a tear and watches him leave the images fade away "this isn't real". I jolt awake looking around I see that I am back in the temple lying on the floor an image comes before me the woman who handed me off to my Adopted father this woman is my Mother.

She smiles and holds her arms open I run into them without hesitation, she strokes my hair "oh look how much you've grown " she says stroking my cheek. "I have so many questions," she takes my hands "Aya you're beautiful I am so proud of you" she tells me wiping my tears.

"Now tell me why do you want to be a Jedi?" she asks thinking for a moment I respond with "I want to help people make a difference I want to know that I wasn't put here just to exist". She smiles nods and motions for me to follow her we stop at a door, she takes my hand puts something in my palm and closes my fingers around it, I see a glowing green crystal, "I love you now go back to Ashoka and tell Caleb I said hello" she says kissing my forehead.

The door opens and I see Ashoka who rises to her feet I walk towards her "you made it!" she says hugging me joyfully. I open my hand "what is this?" I ask her smiling, she tells me "Aya this is a kyber crystal you can build your first light saber". I am so excited she puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'm very proud of you, now let's head back and tell everyone" I smile and follow her back to the ship.

Climbing in we travel to the ghost I climb out and run into the ghost "guys I got my first crystal!" I shout then blush at my childish acts. Kanan looks up laughing "you made it out and got your crystal" he comments ruffling my hair.

Ezra pats me on the back "never thought we'd see you again" I punch him in the shoulder Hera gives me a hug along with Sabine Zeb wraps me in a bear hug after that Kanan hands me his Holocron. "Here it has some good light saber designs" I practically rip it out of his hands and run to the room I shared with Sabine to get started on my first light saber.

A/N: Hey guys I was so happy to be able to add Depa in this one I loved reading the comic book anyways thanks for reading!


	17. A Part Of The Team

A/N: hey guys so it took me forever to decide on a light saber for Aya I finally decided to do a cross guard light saber like the one from twilight apprentice and she finally becomes part of the team! Damn do you guys know how tall Kanan is? 6'3' he is freaking tall!

Aya  
I sneeze the pollen had gotten a lot worse, not to mention the Lothal grass was driving my sinuses crazy. I hardly left the room for three weeks, there's a knock at the door. "Aya how long has it been since you've seen the sun?" Kanan says walking in with a plate.

"It's almost done" I tell him he laughs and sets the plate in front of me. "Can I see?" he asks, trying to pull the cloth off my unfinished light saber I smack his hand. "No, it's not done yet!" he pulls his hand back.

"Fine, but you need to see the sun," he says, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" I shout, he laughs and walks outside the sun hurts my eyes. "Ah Kanan, I'm blinded!" I shout, he puts me down on the ramp.

"An hour of sunlight for you," he says, patting me on the head and strolling back into the ghost sighing I sneeze again wiping my nose. I try to sneak back into the ghost, but Kanan is sitting in the middle of the ramp he points back outside. I grunt and turn around sulking back to my spot, he comes and sits next to me "fine go".

I get up, tear past him and into my room, taking out the Holocron I go through and find the image. I was looking for my light saber design with that projection up. I continue with my building I flinch as some sparks hit me.

Taking off my goggles I wipe the sweat off my brow I put together the hilt and insert the kyber crystal I press the button and brilliant green fills the room. Grinning ear to ear I put the blade away "Kanan! Ashoka! I shout opening my door I burst into a full sprint. Not paying attention I slam into a wall the handle flies out of my hand.

I hit the ground a little dizzy from the impact I say "ouch" I hear laughing and look up to see Kanan. "What the hell is the hurry?" he asks I shake my head to get rid of the dizziness. "I wanted to show you and Ashoka my light saber and I wasn't paying attention".

He chuckles and says "man you flew" he helps me up setting me on my feet. "You should talk you're a mountain". He laughs and ruffles my hair lovingly I try to push him and he stares while I almost knock myself over.

Rolling his eyes he takes out his comlink "Ashoka this is specter 1 the Brat finished her light saber" I punch him in the arm he says a flat "ow". I hear a laugh over the comlink "I'm coming" Ashoka's voice says he holds out his hand. "Can I see?" I place the handle in his palm "oh a cross guard light saber why this one?" he asks while turning it over in his hands.

"I liked the design it was different," he hands it back to me. "I'll give you the honors," I hold it and press the button green falls over Kanan's face. I hear soft footsteps Ashoka comes into view I put away the saber and run over to her like a child who made a gift for their Mother.

She takes it out of my hand and turns it over in her own "this is a good first light saber" she ignites it and waves it around. "You want to go use it?" she asks, smiling mischievously I return the smile and walk outside several minutes pass. Ashoka finally comes outside "all right, so today we're going to do form 4 now I know your jumps are a little weak, but I need you to try it the best you can".

She tells me, I breathe in and out and get into my stance, I was almost jealous of how graceful she looked when she did it when I did it I felt and probably looked like a fish out of water. Sighing, I try to jump and keep up with her I manage to keep up for a little while until she starts to go faster. I can't keep up and end up falling hard frustrated I get up and barely keep up with her.

"All right stop" her voice flows with a hint of irritation I sit down and calm my pounding heart Ashoka sits across next me. "Tomorrow we're going to work on your jumps" she tells me looking over my bruised ankles from yesterday. Kanan walks out joining us "all right, so Hera and I need everyone in the lounge" I get up and walk into the ghost.

There is a jogan berry cake on the table "what's this?". Hera smiles "well, we wanted to talk to you about something," she sits me down in the kitchen with Kanan Ezra Sabine Zeb and Chopper. "All right, what is it?" I ask.

Kanan hands me a comlink "how'd you like to be specter seven?". I take the comlink out of his hand "yes, I would love to be specter seven," he claps his hands "all right welcome to the team specter 7". I hold out my hand he looks at it weird then hugs me Ezra hugs me Sabine Hera and Zeb picks us all up. I see a flash Chopper took a picture after Zeb puts us down Ezra Kanan slices the cake and I eat my favorite dessert with my new family.

A/N: Yay Aya's officially part of the team now anyways so I have a picture of Aya that I requested on deviant art that will be here soon so you guys can have a good image of what she actually looks like thanks for reading!


	18. A New Mission

A/N: hey guys have been obsessed with deviantart has anyone heard of Tora and Kallus? I love it! Anyway, I was sitting here for a whole hour trying to figure out what I could do for a mission then it hit me a Imperial Ball! Aya's dress is the same nightgown Padme wore in Naboo she was easy man, but Sabine was hard to look for I couldn't imagine her in heels ha ha anyways please enjoy

Aya  
I had just woken up at 5 a.m. my habit lately walking into the kitchen I see Kanan making a pot of coffee he looks up. "Hey Aya what are you doing up so early?" I yawn and respond with "I've been getting up around this time for a while". He hands me a mug and I get my tea ready once that's done, I sit down at the table sipping my tea Kanan turns on the Holonet news.

"In other news there has been word of an imperial ball in honor of the new Inquisitors trained by Lord Vader himself" the reporter says. Kanan walks into the cockpit and says into the speaker "everyone into the kitchen now we have a new mission". I hear bumps murmuring Hera walks into the kitchen Zeb and Ezra come in looking pissed as usual Sabine is the last to come her hair's a mess once everyone is seated Kanan plays back the news.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ezra asks after watching the recording. "Well, you and I are going to go in undercover as a trooper and cadet Sabine and Aya will go disguised as guests Chopper will be disguised as an Imperial droid and steal information Zeb and Hera will be heavy support in case we get in trouble". Sabine speaks up "Kanan they already know our faces".

He taps his fingers on the table "they won't after we give you fake names get you guys wigs and some contacts". Sabine shrugs "I guess that'll work". Hera says "okay, I'll work on getting a couple of those invitations" Ezra says "I'll contact Zare and see if he can tell me anything".

Everyone separates and starts to work for the mission Kanan motions for Sabine and me to come over he hands Sabine some credits. "Here, take these and go find some dresses" he gives Sabine a look "nothing too crazy for you or Aya no skin, no cleavage" she rolls her eyes "all right Papa we're off" she mutters. "Papa?!" a very flustered Kanan shouts I laugh and follow Sabine into the hanger.

Sabine gets on her bike I get onto the green bike and we head to town. First we stop at Old Jho's to get something to eat and get some pie and waffles for Kanan considering he'll be kinda upset that I took his bike again. Packing that away we walk to the clothing shop and I force her to try on dresses.

We finally settled on an outfit that she could move in. A strapless black hi low dress trimmed with lace the hem in the front stopped at her knees while the hem in the back stopped at her ankles; Black combat boots and a black ribbon choker throw it together " I don't care as I can breathe it's all right to wear" she remarks studying herself in the mirror.

"I think it looks great" I comment. She smiles "thanks now let's find something for you," she says changing out of her dress. She threw dress after dress at me trying them on one by one I didn't seem to like any of them. Finally, she sighs "you can't resist this one I know you can't," she brings in a steel blue dress with pearl detail four straps hold the dress up.

I slip into it and walk out of the dressing room "wow Aya, it's so pretty" she comments. I look at myself in the mirror "I guess I feel kinda formal" she rolls her eyes. The back of the dress was even better with loose fabric hanging from the pearl beads. "Yup, I think that's the one," she says, handing me silver flats I slip them on and take one more look at myself.

Stepping out of the dress I change back into my other clothes after the dresses are paid for we go and visit the cosmetic store and try on wigs. "Oh Sabine it looks so pretty" I tell her she gives me a look "yuck what do you mean pretty? It looks awful long hair is not a good look for me" she says. After taking the pretty burgundy wig off and handing it to me.

"Here it might look better on you" I take it from her and put it on my head she nods fixing it. I look through the wigs and pick up a black bob wig I hand it to her "here it's black". She puts it on and looks in the mirror "I think this one's okay, it'll be for a couple hours".

She gets up and comes back with the contacts "here, it's blue for you and green for me" she says putting hers in. I look in the mirror and shakily try to put the contact in I poke my eye out instead Sabine bursts out laughing watching me try to put the stupid contacts in. After she's done laughing, I finally managed to get the damn things in.

She takes my arm and we walk over to a mirror "you look weird" we say at the same time laughing, we secure the dress bags on the bikes and head back to the ghost. Parking in the hanger Sabine takes the dresses in the room Kanan stands in the doorway blocking any escape. I prepare myself for the worst a good old fashioned Kanan lecture.

"Aya how many times have I told you to stop taking my bike there are three other bikes and" he trails off when he sees me "well that disguise will work". I take the bag off the bike "is that loth" I nod and hold it out to him, he takes it "all is forgiven" he mumbles. Sabine enters with the dress bags Kanan sees her and says "I can barely recognize you two with those on their great disguises" he says.

Stabbing the pie with his fork his eyes trail to the dress bags "all right go put those on I have to see". Hera walks in and sees Sabine and me "oh look at you two so pretty I couldn't recognize you two at first glance" she claims. Taking a seat next to Kanan and stealing a bite Sabine puts her dress on first and gracefully. "So pretty and very nice, not too much skin at all ow!" he says after Hera elbowed him.

Sabine walks back into the room and changes. Now it's my turn I stroll into Sabine's room and put my dress on I strut to the hanger. I ungracefully step on my dress and fall on my face Kanan spits out his pie handing the plate to Hera he helps me up once I'm on my feet I punch him in the gut "ouch" he says flatly. Holding up my dress I do a turn for Hera, who is eating the pie.

"All right, it's very nice now don't fall okay?" Kanan says hiding a snicker. I roll my eyes and return to the room, slipping out of my dress I take off my wig and contacts I return to the hanger take the waffles out the bag sit down in the kitchen and take a big bite. Kanan enters the room and sees my plate "are those?" I nod shoving the last bite in my mouth, he frowns "I will get you back for this," he tells me I rise from my chair and stand on my toes "bring it" he laughs and leaves the kitchen shaking his head.

A/N: Hey guys! I always thought the way to Kanan's heart was food and I would love to hug him ha ha anyways thanks for reading leave a review and the ball will be in the next chapter


	19. The Ball And Rejection

A/N: hey guys! My best friend came back from the marines so I won't be updating as much anyway here's the ball in Kanan Ezra Sabine and Aya's P.O.V.

Kanan  
I walk to my closet and frown, looking at the terrible storm trooper armor sighing I change into it and leave the cabin. I sit down in the kitchen and start on the waffles Hera made Aya and Sabine enter who frown I could tell what she was thinking "no Sabine". She pouts "fine" and gets some waffles Aya giggles "that is not your color," she says, taking the Muja sauce out of my hand and pouring it on her food.

I roll my eyes, "I'm aware" Ezra enters in his cadet uniform which causes Aya to laugh even more he gives her a dirty look "it's too early for the teasing Aya". She shrugs which reminds me of something I pull a folded piece of paper from my pocket. "Look Aya, it's your first wanted poster" I hand it to her Ezra rips it out of her and bursts out laughing.

"You look like a brat!" he shouts in between laughs she joins in. "I do! My jaw isn't so square" I roll my eyes at the two teens Hera walks in with two slips of paper. "All right ladies I have your invitations" she says, handing Sabine and Aya their papers. "Wait, why is my name so ugly" Aya claims I take the paper out of her hand and cringe at the name "Piper?". Sabine laughs "mine's pretty I'm Teyla" Aya stick her tongue out at Sabine who returns the gesture. "Okay everyone get ready, we're going to leave in an hour," I order Aya and Sabine quickly load the dishes and rush to get ready.

Sabine  
My dress was easy to slip into I tie my combat boots and put the wig on I put the contacts in my eye and blink to get them into place. "Sabine HELP!" Aya cries I grab my blaster and run into the bathroom where I see her tangled in the dress laughing I put the blaster down and untangle her. "You can't even walk without tripping" I tell her and leave the bathroom several minutes pass and I'm doing my makeup.

"Sabine you look so pretty!" she cries "thanks it's so weird wearing a dress" I say running a hand over the smooth fabric. "You make it look great I just fall" I laugh thinking about her falling she nudges me "hey!" I nudge her back and get up sitting her in the chair and start on her foundation. I hear a knock and look up to see Kanan, who doesn't look pleased "isn't that a bit too much makeup?" he asks.  
Aya laughs "no we have to look nice, it's a ball," he frowns and leaves. "He's so over protective" she comments "I heard that!" Kanan shouts. I put blush on her cheeks "there all done look at yourself" I say turning the chair around.

"Wow Sabine you're a true artist," she said. I laugh "didn't think I'd do a good job on someone else" I claim smiling as she tries to put in the contacts. Kanan opens the door, causing her to jump and poke her eye out "ow!" she cries her eyes watering he laughs and pats her shoulder. "I just wanted to let you guys know we'll be here in 45 minutes and you guys look great," he says, giving me a hug Aya grins and gives him a hug.

Ezra

I fidget a hand appears on my shoulder, it's Kanan's "hey, what's wrong, you're nervous?" he asks. I shrug "I just have a bad feeling it's been here for a couple days and I can't seem to shake it" he frowns sitting next to me. "Well, when we get back you should meditate and figure out what it is," he tells me then leans down and whispers "you should see Sabine and Aya".

I blush slightly "come on Kanan, I don't like her," he elbows me. "Yes, you do, I can see it from a mile away, I rub the back of my neck shyly earning a smile from Kanan. "You should tell her how you feel," he tells me. "Kanan, I can't she doesn't even like me" I whisper. He rolls his eyes "yes, she does, believe me" I shake my head Hera walks into the room smiling at us. "All right is everyone ready?" she asks. I hear footsteps and turn around to see Sabine and Aya who are glowing. "Wow, you guys look amazing" I trail off, causing Aya to laugh. "I think you would prettier in this than I would," she teases Sabine rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" she asks. I couldn't take my eyes off of Aya who bops me on the forehead "what are you looking at?" she questions. "Well, I was gonna say you looked pretty, but then you opened your mouth" I state.  
She turns around "what did you say?" Kanan pulls us apart "okay kids not before the mission!" he shouts rubbing his temples. "Can you two please not fight for two seconds?" Sabine asks While fixing her eyeliner. "No" we mumble at the same time Hera grabs Aya and me by the arm.  
"You two are going to go on this mission and be loving friends" Hera like this scares me a little so I shut my mouth.

"Listen to your captain kids" Kanan adds "so these two names that Sabine and Aya are going under need escorts that's where Kanan and Ezra come in; Chopper will sneak in get the information and get out after Sabine Kanan Ezra and Aya are done blending in they're going to sneak out then Zeb and I will come in and pick you guys up". Hera goes over the plan "sounds easy enough" I say Kanan claps his hands "all right people, let's do this thing" Hera parks the ghost and everyone gets in character.

Aya  
I take Ezra's arm Sabine takes Kanan's arm and we walk into the massive building streamers are hung everywhere two storm troopers stand by the door with Kallus I bit my lip. "Hello invitations?" the trooper asks us I hand him mine and Sabine hands him hers, he looks over both invitations nods and says "thank you ladies please enjoy the ball". He hands us the invitations and we walk to the scene the ball was beautiful I sit down at one of the circular tables Ezra sits next to me.

"Hey, you want a drink?" I nod "sure thanks," he gets up and a feeling tugs at me and I get up following the feeling I bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," I trail off when the figure turns around, it's the woman from my dream or vision as Kanan calls it. "Oh hello I didn't see you there," she says I back up smiling and say "no it's my fault I'm sorry".

She smiles and leans in to look at me cringing I try to hide my anxiety she pats me on the head and disappears into the crowd. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn around where I see Kallus he smiles looking down at me. "Hello," he says, looking me over, I bite my lip nervously and glance up at him, he laughs "come now I don't bite what's your name?".

"Piper it's very nice to meet you," he pats me on the shoulder. "Well, it's nice to meet you too wonderful ball isn't it?" he asks, looking around at the extravagant decorations. "Yes, very," he bows "Well, it was very nice to meet you Miss Piper please enjoy the ball". I thank him and walk around looking at the food and see a gigantic jogan berry cake mouth watering I walk over and get a slice I hear whispering. "Hey" startled I look to the left and see a attractive boy with dark skin he smiles "Aya is that your name?". I nod no and he rolls his eyes "Ezra told me about you I already found Sabine".

I adjust my dress "right, so I'm assuming you're Zare?" he nods. "Yeah, but we have a problem they know you're here see those inquisitors?" he asks, pointing his chin to where the two figures stare. I bite my lip "seriously?" he nods in answer. "Yeah, so you need to find Ezra Kanan and Sabine and get out of here I'll hold them off as long as I can".

Kallus walks by and Zare grabs my wrist and leads me to the dance floor "what are you doing?" I hiss at him. "Saving your ass he knows we're up to something," he hisses back, I give him a dirty look, but dance anyway, which I had no idea how to do he grimaces when I step on his foot. "Where did you learn how to dance from an eopie? He whispers I stomp his foot "you did that on purpose!" he hisses and I half smile.

Ezra  
I come back to the table with the drinks and Aya is nowhere to be found looking around I see her dancing with Zare. I almost drop the drinks in my hand setting them on the table I breathe in an out. Kanan approaches and puts a hand on my shoulder "relax, she's blending" he whispers from his helmet, no matter how much I hated it I had to watch her dance with him.

I clench my jaw and wait for the music to end when it does I race across the floor and grab her hand pulling her away from a very confused Zare. "Ezra what are you doing?" she whispers "I wanted to dance with you too" she rolls her eyes. "Very funny, we were actually talking about something" kinda shocked I ask "what?". She gives me a look "Ezra, are you jealous?" she asks blushing under the helmet I quickly answer with "no" she laughs enjoying the moment.

"You are!" she exclaims Kanan walks over, grabbing us by the arm. "We have to get out of here they know Aya and Sabine aren't the real people" he says nervously "what do you mean?" I ask looking over I see two females complaining to Kallus eyes widening I turn back around. "Well, this wasn't supposed to happen" I comment.

"Where's Sabine?" Aya asks "go find her then meet us back here" Kanan tells her. She disappears into the crowd Zare approaches us "they know you're here" he tells me. "Yeah, I know Aya's going to find Sabine" I see Sabine and Aya come through no running behind them seventh sister fifth brother and Kallus.

"Go go!" Sabine yells and we run a beeping Chopper rolls next to us waving around a Holonet. "Can someone contact Hera?!"? Kanan shouts. "On it" Aya responds and takes his comlink from his belt "Specter 2 we need a pick up!" she says. "Copy that Specter 7 how is everyone?" Kanan takes the comlink from her hand "avoiding certain death!" he yells and puts it back on his belt.

I look behind me and notice Aya trailing farther and farther away "speed up!" I shout at her. "It's not easy running in this floor length dress!" she shouts gathering up the fabric and running faster. Blaster shots start firing one grazes my arm I hiss and brush off the pain after we barely make it out of the building.

Sabine throws a paint bomb behind her splattering Kallus and the inquisitors in paint I'd laugh if it wasn't for the fact we were avoiding death. Luckily the paint masked our path and we were able to get away Kanan's comlink beeped "we're here hurry" Hera's voice says. Kanan jumps on then Sabine then Aya once I make sure everyone's on the ship much to Chopper's displeasure I climb on top of him and we both land in the ship.

Sighing in relief I lay there for a second breathing in and out Aya looks at my arm "Ezra your arm!" she exclaims. "It's just a graze ow" I yelp when her cold fingers touch the spot. "That makes two of us that have been shot by Kallus" I smile shaking my head.

I look at her dress "it's ripped". She looks down "oh yeah, it's fine," she kneels down with some bacta strips and starts cleaning the wound. "hey ow!" I try to move my arm, she holds it in place "don't move" she secures the strips I take her hand she blushes. "What are you doing?"She asks.  
I cup her cheek in my hand running my thumb over a scratch "your face, there's a cut" I tell her. She bites her lip "it's fine," she mumbles. I take one of the strips from her hand and secure it on her cheek, she tries to leave and I pull her back.

"Aya I have to talk to you" she gives me quizzical look I swallow and tell her exactly how I feel. "Aya you are such a brat you tease me we don't get along at times, but you're also smart, brave amazing and beautiful Aya I really like you". She cringes and pulls her hand away "Ezra I can't," she gets on her feet and leaves.

A/N: Ugh Aya why are you rejecting the poor blueberry anyway check out Aya Profile thanks for reading and leave a review  
Aurora


	20. A Simple Mission Gone Wrong

A/N: Hey guys so I've been doing a collab with the very talented Garyn Fett! So once we're done with that one either him or I will publish it in this one Aya falls into a coma (been learning about them in med class) please enjoy!

Ezra  
I stand there completely humiliated about the events sighing I walk back to my room, slipping into my bed I lay there for a while. There's a knock at the door using the force I open it and feel Kanan's presence "hey what's wrong" he asks. Turning over I face him and mumble "Aya rejected me," he raises his eyebrows. "Oh um I'm sorry Ezra" he says, sighing "come on, let's not sulk around all day Ashoka wants to see all Jedi in the lounge". Sighing, I roll out of bed and climb down the ladder and sulk with him I see Aya and Ashoka who are going over maps she smiles at me and goes back to listening to Ashoka. 

Aya  
He looked so hurt, I couldn't stand it so I tried my best not to look at him and pay attention to what my master was saying. "So Aya and Ezra will go and pick up the informer with these words "it's never cold in Tatooine after you locate them contact Kanan and I immediately". I open my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it "is there a problem with you and Ezra going?" I nod no she walks over to Kanan and whispers in his ear he whispers something and they nod. "All right ready?" Kanan asks I blow my hair out of my face "as I'll ever be" he laughs ruffling my hair. I swat his hand away and grumpily get onto the phantom Ezra and I sit in silence while Kanan and Ashoka chat up a storm.

Ezra  
We sit in silence, I try to avoid her eyes at all costs it didn't seem to bother her or she was just as nervous as I was. Kanan swivels his chair around "damn you two aren't even fighting this is weird" he comments. Ashoka nods in agreement and adds "yes, I think it's strange usually we have to pull you to apart". Aya shrugs and says "I don't feel good," she lies. Ashoka rolls her eyes "all right" she says tone unbelieving. Aya turns red and starts picking at the skin around her fingers, she hisses when she pulls of a cuticle taking her hand I see the bleeding.

"You have got to stop doing that" I tell her putting a little bacta patch on the cut she mumbles a thank you. Ashoka speaks up "okay guys we're going to drop you off here find the informer and contact us immediately" I nod and walk off the ship Aya by my side who stays quiet. "Aya are we ever going to talk about this? I ask. She kicks a rock "this isn't the time for that," she says I grab her arm and push her against the wall, putting my arms up so she can't escape her face fills with anger. "Let me go," she says, trying to get away.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me how you feel" I say her angry chestnut eyes stare into mine. "Ezra, I'm warning you leave me alone," she says, trying to pull my arms down I lock my elbows. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me". Her face gets even more angry "fine, I warned you," she says force pushing me back. "Hey, that's cheating!" I shout.

She frowns "I warned you," she repeated not saying another word pouting, I follow after we walked around telling everyone the words when I felt a cold dark feeling. "You feel that?" I ask her, she nods "yeah, what do you think it is?" she asks. "Well well look what we have here two Padawans?" a voice says lighting my saber I turn around seventh sister and fifth brother stand before us. "Look at this Aya Narjus" seventh sister says sweetly walking closer to Aya who is frozen. "Aya!" I shout she won't move under seventh sister's glare fifth brother rushes at me, I block his attacks and continue to call for Aya.

Aya  
The same woman in my vision the same one I had bumped into the ball is standing she stares me down like a snake. I can't move I hear Ezra calling out my name I want to respond, but the words won't come out she comes closer, her icy fingers caress my cheek leaving me frozen to the core. "Be a good girl I know you had the vision Tano will fall come with me; I can offer you so much more you'll have so much power" she says into my ear. Everything's so tempting "what do you say?" she asks I light my saber and lock with hers. "You people are the reason my family is dead" I shout blocking her attack.

She frowns almost puppy like "no you see that wasn't our drawing that was part of project harvester; The grand inquisitor is a very harsh man but you my dear are still young enough". I force push her back "no!" I shout after she comes back. "But you haven't even heard the best part I can bring your family back," she says I stop. She smiles sweetly "of course you didn't know that was possible?" I nod no. "Can you teach me?" I ask. She comes closer "no child not as a Jedi, but lucky for you, you're not a Jedi now come with me I can teach you how to bring them back".

I hear Ezra, but he's so far away my family being here with me never having to struggle again, I hear a voice in my head "she's lying to you Aya" a woman's voice I wanted so badly to see my family again. "Aya listen to your Mother, she is going to kill you" her words ring in my head. Getting it together, I attack the woman she smiles "oh that's too bad I wasn't going to hurt you until now" she says holding her hand up. Invisible hands pick me up off the ground I claw at my neck, she squeezes tighter and tighter. I can't breath I choke and start to lose my vision fades and clouds with black.

Ezra  
I stopped calling for her Fifth Brother wasn't giving in easy "Aya!" I yell trying to get her attention. Something snaps her out of it and she fights with Seventh Sister who turns on her saber it starts to spin. Before I can help Aya Fifth Brother slashes at me, I dodge it quickly and lock sabers with him. I look over and see Seventh Sister choking Aya I can't help her I am too busy with Fifth Brother. Seventh Sister loosens her grip and Aya's body slumps to the floor just as she goes to end Aya she is pushed away by Ashoka.

Kanan runs over to Fifth Brother and me Ashoka battles with seventh sister there are blaster shots from Sabine and Zeb Hera brings the ghost low to the ground. Ashoka drags Aya inside, Kanan and I fight the two inquisitors off I jump into the open hatch Kanan lands in the ship the hatch closes. I look over to see a pale Aya Ashoka has her head supported she waves us over. "She's not waking up how long was Seventh Sister strangling her?" she asks. I shrug "I don't know I was trying to keep Fifth Brother away," she shakes her head.

"How did this happen?" Kanan explains the story. "Ezra take her to the medbay I have to talk to Kanan" she says. Lifting Aya up I carry her to the infirmary laying her on the bed, I crack the medical droid on the head. It powers up and starts talking "what seems to be the problem?" it asks walking over to Aya scanning her. "She's not waking up" it scans her "oh dear, this isn't good how long was she suffocating?" it asks. Sighing with frustration, I say "I don't know what's wrong with her?"

It shakes its head "she's having an anoxic coma" it says coma Aya's in a coma. My stomach drops to the floor "coma?" I repeat. The droid nods its robotic head "yes, I'm afraid so I need you to leave now so we can get her treatment come by in a couple hours". I say nothing and walk out of the room, I see Kanan out of the corner of my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? I felt that all the way from my cabin?" he asks I don't answer him.

He takes me by the arm "Ezra, is she all right?". I nod my head no his face falls slightly. "She's going to be okay Ezra" I sit at the table. I take a shaky breath and say "she's having a anoxic coma Kanan the mission was simple I don't know how they found us". He puts a hand on my shoulder "it's going to be okay I promise".

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this is most definitely going to change the story a bit more time for the canon character leave a review please and thanks for reading!  
Aurora


	21. Goodbye

A/N: hey guys so sorry about not updating got super busy with college so we're going to put more focus on Kanan Ezra and Ashoka after a month of coping I decided to do a chapter about them leaving so please enjoy P.O.V. IN Kanan and Ezra

Kanan  
Walking into the medbay I see Ezra sitting by a comatose Aya. "Have you gotten any sleep?" I ask he opens his drowsy eyes "not really". Putting a hand on his shoulder I say "you know, sitting here won't help her wake up any faster". I sniff him slightly "and a bath wouldn't hurt either". He rolls his eyes "only if you stay with her" I help him out of the chair he yawns and leaves. Sitting by Aya I take a look at her it had only been a few days, but she was still hooked up to the machines.

Nonetheless, we still had a lot of things to do with the new base and all Aya was going to have to wait not like she had a choice. With that thought in my head, I decide to give Ezra a few hours to rest up today we were going to spar. Walking into his cabin, I find him showered looking rested and eating waffles he looks up smiling "hey Kanan". I sit next to him "hey want to spar?" I ask he shoves the rest of the waffles in his mouth and runs to the cargo bay. After starting it seemed we had been doing this for hours on end Sabine was watching and Ezra was trying everything to try to beat me I force push him. "Keep your blade up, it's easier to drop then it is to raise it".

He tries shooting me a few times "you know that's my move". He smiles and says "I steal from the best" after blocking a few of my attacks, he runs up the wall landing behind me. "I gotcha" he says happily I roll my eyes "and I got you". He turns around putting his blade away a bit disappointed "tied again, he sighs throwing his hands in the air. A little irritated "I say there's such thing as a tie you lose you die" giving me a look he says "and you win by killing an inquisitor".

I nod no "you win by surviving". Sabine's encouraging voice from above says "you two are getting pretty good". Ezra still irritated, says "getting you mean we weren't good before?" Sabine cringes. Hera says "I think she just means you're getting better now" she sighs. Lighting my saber I slash at him, he turns around in surprise and shouts "Hey!" .

Locking blades with him I say "you never turn your back on an enemy!" Getting up, he says "okay but when have you been my enemy?". I sigh "let's go again" After several hours of sparring we head back to the base. I walk down the ramp with Hera, who says "I thought you'd be more excited about our new base finally having a place to call home". Nudging her with my elbow I respond with "trust me Hera I'm excited this is my excited face" I exaggerate a huge dumb grin. Hoping to get a smile instead I get "yeah, that's very nice" frowning I follow her to meet Rex.

He turns around when he sees us "the site doesn't look like much I'll admit, but the good news is our scouts of found a deep water source under the ground". Nodding Sabine speaks up "we're placing sensor markers all around the perimeter so if anyone drops by unannounced". Zeb sees a little snail and shoos it away "hate those little dokmas". Rex looked around before saying "this planet may be hot, dry and unpleasant but at least nothing's trying to kill us". Hera and I walk out to meet someone "I can't believe it's all finally coming together ships pilots a base" she sighs.

I say "everything you need," she shrugs "except you and Ezra" I feel the same dread she's feeling. She heaves a heavy sigh and asks "so when do you leave" I shift my weight to one foot. I answer with "as soon as Ashoka gets back" now it's my turn to heave a heavy sign. "We can't run from the inquisitors forever," she narrows her eyes. "I figured it was something like that with all the training," she says, turning and walking away I follow after her.

"Hera, what you've accomplished here is great I understand that now the need to be a part of larger rebellion I'm behind you, but none of that will matter if we don't do what we need to do" I say. Putting a hand on her shoulder "All sensors on the eastern are in place" a pilot reports to Sabine. "Good have all the pilots checked in?" she asks "Lt. Dicer hasn't come back" the pilot says. Hera and I turn around Rex tries to contact her "Phoenix 6 report Dicer do you copy?" there's static. Sabine looks worried,"she was on the north face we better go check on her" Sabine states "take the phantom" Hera tells her.

Ezra  
I am walking through the ghost when I stop at Zeb and I's room. "Zeb?" I call turning around I back up into something letting out a surprised yelp I fall backwards I had fallen over Chopper. "Hey, do you know where Zeb is?" I ask the droid he beeps and turns around. "Yeah do you know where he went?" I ask Chopper he beeps and points outside before chasing the dokmas. Watching him for a second I get up and look out the cockpit I see a little set up. I leave the ship and find him sitting outside "what are you doing out here big guy?".

He leans back in his chair and says "Hey Ezra just getting some fresh air and privacy pull up a crate watch the sunset". He gestures to the pile of crates next to him I climb on the tallest one and say "we're leaving soon Kanan and me". He sips his drink "yeah, I figured, going after the redblades huh?" he asks handing me the drink. "I don't know when we'll be back or if we'll be back" I sip the drink. Zeb reaches up "hey hey bad luck talks like that you'll be back besides, we'll probably have toppled the empire by then" he says punching me in the shoulder. "We can swap war stories" I smile and take a drink Zeb turns up the radio and we watch the sunset.

Feeling uneasy I ask him "do you think Aya will ever wake up?". His face falls a bit before again, punching me in the shoulder "she's strong I'm sure she'll pull through" he says. I look ahead "I hope so," I mumble suddenly my com goes off "this is Specter four we're under attack we need backup!". Zeb and I run into the ghost and head to where we heard her from the back opens Zeb and Kanan start shooting at the spider like creatures. Hera lands the ship and we walk out "ugh, I hate multi leggers!" Zeb shouts.

"Where's Rex?" I ask Sabine with a sad face says "those creatures took him I think they got Dicer too". Hera walks forward "Chopper locate Rex's position," she orders the droid he puts his probe up and starts searching then beeps pointing. "This Way" we run in the direction Chopper was pointing once we get into the cave Kanan ignites his saber "stay sharp stay together" Kanan orders. "They have tough armor aim for the eyes" Sabine adds. I push Zeb, who keeps turning his flashlight on and off getting annoyed I shove him, he pushes me back giving me a death glare.

After walking a few meters, there's endless ways to go Kanan shakes his head "we need to split up Ezra go with Hera". Hera speaks up "No Ezra, stay with Kanan Sabine Zeb with me". Kanan looks at her for a moment then says "Ezra let's go". After we separate Kanan and I walk around a bit until one of the creatures moves in front of us I put my saber away."Let me try to connect with it" Feeling concerned Kanan says "I don't think so". Rolling my eyes I say "trust me, I got this" I he stands ready to intervene if needed I step closer and closer until it hisses breaking my focus.

"Hey!" Kanan rushes forward, slashing at it, then stabbing it in the eye annoyed he looks back at me "maybe I should teach you more common sense!". Frustrated, I come back with "I had common sense before you started teaching me". Irritated, he says "we can argue about this later come on!" he shakes his head and runs ahead. I run after him and shout "you always change the subject when I start winning!" after catching up with him his com goes off. "Kanan we found Rex" Hera's voice says "good work we're coming to you" he says.

"Sabine's voice comes over the com now "actually I think it's time to go" she says. Running to where I hear their voices I see one closing in on Hera Kanan jumps on it slicing through the eyes and land on the ground. He jumps off of it, I follow him and Hera "glad you could drop in" she says irritated. "I wouldn't stand there if I was you come on we'll clear a path" I say cutting through the creatures. After the path is made we exit the cave and make for the ghost "Chopper open up!" Hera yells.

After everyone's aboard the ship Zeb says "this place is infested" he yells trying to shoot the creatures that start climbing on the roof. An irritated Kanan says "maybe this place isn't so perfect after all!" Hera presses a few buttons "I'm not giving up without a fight hang on!" she shouts. "Get us out of here" a very concerned Zeb says the ship is barely lifting off the ground. She grunts in frustration "it's no use I'm at full power ugh they must of glued us down". I grip the back of her chair "well at least we're safe in here right?" I ask worried "sure" she replies.

Zeb says "well if this keeps going maybe Aya might wake up," I go down the ladder and to the cannons trying to shoot the creatures. They are starting to get zapped but it's barely affecting them "it's not working Kanan shouts "hit em again!". Hera shouts "no! If we use the full power we won't be able to take off". "Sorry to break it to you, but we're not going anywhere!" giving up I climb back up the ladder. "We have to go outside and cut the ship free!".

Zeb says "fat chance of surviving that". Getting pissed I yell into the com "that's great Zeb I'm gonna get eaten probably one of the last Jedi in the galaxy chopped up by some crawler because you were afraid to go outside!". Kanan enters sighing in frustration "we must be missing something they weren't attacking us before". Realization hits Hera "you're right, they could have overcome the base, but they didn't go near it" she remarks. "The sensor markers that's it Kanan!; I think I know why they didn't attack the base look see that marker?".

I look out the window and see them huddled around the marker "when I was looking for Dicer out there the creatures wouldn't come anywhere near close". Realization hits Kanan and he says "they don't like the markers and the base is surrounded by them". Hera speaks up "if we can get it, we can use it to hold them off while we clear the ship". Sabine thinks for a minute "only problems is how are we going to get to it?". Rex's voice shouts "we gotta breach they're coming through the airlock!" Zeb and I run to help Rex.

"I'll hold them here you cut the ship loose!" he says shooting at the creature. "We need a plan to get that sensor" Sabine exclaims I think for a second, then turn around "I think I have an idea!". Hera runs to the door "figure it out on the way!" the hatch opens and we step off the ghost. "Okay, kid quick what's the plan?" Zeb asks. "Okay, you and Hera in front for cover Sabine you're on the ramp Kanan you're with me".

A little confused Sabine asks "why am I on the ramp?" I shoot at the creatures. "Kanan and I are going to throw you with to the sensor" I ignite my saber. She cringes "time's like these I really wish I had a Jetpack" she sighs. "Ready?!" Kanan shouts she nods and says "yeah" we all count at the same time "one two three!". She jumps into the air Kanan and I use the force to keep her balanced we might have thrown her a little too far she disappears over the edge.

Kanan and I freak out for second "no!" her figure appears we sigh in relief using the sensor she holds them off. "Hera get ready to fly us out of here" Kanan orders still holding the sensor Sabine, covers us "Ezra let's get to work". I ignite my saber and help him cut the ship free getting out my com I say "that's it we're free". Kanan gets out his com "get us out of here" we make it back onto the ship gathered in the cockpit. Rex says "we might as well let Commander Sato know our site might not work out".

Hera speaks up "no it took everything we had just to find this place I'm not ready to give it up". Kanan sits next to her "we're not going to the rebellion needs this base and we're going to whatever it takes to keep it" he says. "Don't worry, I'll handle it" Hera says.

Kanan  
I watch the phoenix squadron set up the sensor fence "I think your fence is going to hold" I tell Sabine who is standing next to me. "You better go talk to Hera" she tells me "why what's wrong?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes "Kanan wake up, she might agree with your mission, but you're still walking out and taking Ezra with you". At her words I walk to where Hera is "Hera" I say "I told the Commander the site is secure and operations can resume". Messing with my hands a little I tell her "we're gonna be okay you that right?".

She turns around and folds her arm "you realize I know when you're lying" . I sigh dropping my shoulders a bit "whatever you're facing I wanted us to face together" she says. "We'll see each other again, I promise" I say, pulling her into a hug. She leans her head against my chest I knew that bad things were going to happen. I lean my head against hers embracing one of the last chances I had to see her after we stay like that for several moments.

I walk her back into the ghost and visit Aya one last time before we had to leave I connected with her through the force. "Aya Ezra and I are going to leave for a while, but I promise we'll be back sleep as long as you need to" sighing I leave the room Ashoka had already found Ezra and we board the phantom heading to Malachor.

A/N: Damn! that took forever to write I literally wrote everything based on the episode if anyone was wondering who I put Aya in the coma is because she just started her training and five people wouldn't work thanks for reading my fingers hurt! so please leave a review


	22. When You're Gone

A/N: hey guys I should be studying am I no! ha ha it's finals week and I am writing about rebels

Hera  
After Kanan Ezra and Ashoka left things were difficult, but luckily I was busy with the base and getting everything together. Today I was teaching Sabine how to fly she seemed to notice that I was feeling down so she suggested we go flying together. I appreciated it, but I still missed Kanan like crazy with that thought in my head, I am nudged out of my thoughts. "Hera you okay?" it was Sabine smiling I nod "yeah, just zoned out for a minute". She giggles "I miss them too," she adds I press the button for the radio "Commander Sato, we're heading back" the radio beeps "copy that ghost".

I let Sabine land the ghost she gets out of the cockpit and walks outside. Since we had a base I decided to move Aya to the medbay where she was looked after by a medical droid; who recommended she be moved to a stable place in case of any rough missions. I sigh and get off the ship walking outside to check with Rex "anything?" I ask him in hopes that they were returning soon. He shakes his head "nope sorry captain," I frown and check in with Zeb it was weird to see the cabin without Ezra in it. He looks up at me smiling "hey Hera what's up," he asks I sit with him.

"Hi Zeb nothing really just wanted to check in with you and see how you were doing". He nudges me with a big smile, "I'm all right just worried about the kids". I smile and pick up the stuffed loth cat on Ezra's bed, he puts a hand on my shoulder. "They're okay Hera I'm sure of it" I start to feel a bit better "thanks Zeb". He smiles "no problem" I tell him goodbye and leave the room, I walk to the kitchen and get a start on dinner. It was sad to make loth rat pie without Kanan it was always his favorite. Sabine enters the kitchen "hey need some help?" she asks. Smiling, I hand her the bowl I was using to mix the crust "yes, thanks Sabine" she smiles and starts to stir I brown the meat and cut it up.

Sabine  
Smelling the familiar scent of loth rat pie I walk into the kitchen and see Hera making the crust I take the bowl from her and stir the crust. She's unremarkably quiet "Hera you okay?" I ask kneading the dough with my hands. She turns around giving me a pie tin I line it with the dough she pours the meat in the bowl and covers it with the leftover dough. It took her a minute to answer me "yes, I'm fine," she answers sliding the tin in the oven. I set a timer and turn around "Hera I miss both of them terribly" I tell her she leans over and gives me a hug "don't worry about them so much you'll sleep better" she says pulling away.

She walks out leaving me in the kitchen I frown and go to visit Aya the room she was in needed color. I retrieve my paints and draw curling vines on the wall her bed was against. Working up to safety rails I paint more vines extending from the rails drawing leaves. The final touch was painting flowers extending from the leaves and vines. I wipe my hands on my pants and put my paints away leaving the room walking to my own.

I decide to sketch of Ezra and Kanan frowning I set the sketchpad aside and take out my portable Holo projector. I decided to go through pictures that I uploaded from Chopper who was also away with Kanan Ashoka and Ezra. I find one picture I couldn't forget Ezra and Kanan training together, it made me miss them so much I scroll another photo Aya and Ashoka training. Kanan and Hera sit in peace a picture of the phoenix squadron Zeb and me shooting at Ezra I laugh to myself. Adjusting my posture I come across a picture of Aya and Ezra arguing a stressed out Kanan breaking it up.

Before I can start to feel sad I close the projector and go outside to practice shooting, laughing at the dokmas that scatter about. "Hey Sabine" it was Rex I smile turning around to see him. "Want some tips?" he asks getting out his own blasters. I watch him for a couple minutes he shows me a couple good things that I had no idea to do. It was nice some much needed distractions from the three missing crew members.

Zeb  
It was weird waking up and not seeing the kid, but nonetheless there was always something that needed to be done. Today I was helping the phoenix squadron unload some cargo after that was finished I headed back to the ghost. Hera was struggling to carry a box coming up behind her I take the box she looks up laughing "thanks Zeb". I smile "don't mention it how ya doing?" I ask as we walk to the cargo bay, she smiles gently. "I'm all right," I set the box down with the others noticing the sadness I put a hand on her shoulder "they'll be fine, we all how know Kanan is he wouldn't let anything happen to the kid; speaking of kids how's squirt?".

She responds with "she's as fine as she needs to be right now the droid still doesn't know when she'll wake up". I frown "I'm sure she'll pull through the little brat is stronger than she looks". She looks up smiling "thank you Zeb again" I smile and leave it was boring around here without the kid and Chopper. Bored I visit Aya walking in the medbay I see her in the bed smiling to myself. Sabine got to her beautiful vines decorated with leaves and flowers extend out the bed, patting her knee I say "get better squirt".

I Leave the room, walking outside I see Sabine and Rex "hey guys what's going on?" I ask. They turn around smiling "just teaching Sabine a few new things" Rex chuckling spins his blaster on his thumb. Sabine laughs "oh come on Rex I can do that too," she starts spinning her own blaster I smile at their carefree attitude. I get out my bo-rifle "stand aside" I say shooting all three targets down. "Show off" Sabine mutters Rex chuckles "that's some good shooting, but let's see how far you can shoot from here". He sets up three new targets fairly far away Sabine was up first shooting she only hit one.

Rex was up next he hit two targets proudly stepping up I shoot missing all three Sabine busts out laughing. "Okay, okay, so I bragged a little I say Rex punches me in the shoulder "ah, you didn't do too bad big guy". Sabine had finally stopped laughing and says "yeah, that was a pretty good miss" I lift her over my shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" she shouts beating her fists against my armor I spin her around, then put her down laughing at how dizzy she was. She punches my chest, causing me to laugh, more I guess it wasn't so boring without them here.

A/N: Hey guys so this chapter is done! Thanks for reading and please favorite or review this story!  
Aurora


	23. Home

A/N: Hey guys so fortunately I had this one typed up a long time ago this is when Aya wakes up and sees everyone this is the second to last chapter of Five Is Better Than One will update when the new season comes out first P.O.V. is with Hera Ezra and Kanan Aya's POV will come in next chapter

Hera  
I run through the halls. Rex had just given me the green light that that Ezra Ashoka and Kanan were back. Not being able to contain my excitement I run outside only to stop frozen in my tracks. Ezra was here he was supporting a weak Kanan who is wearing a white cloth over his eyes. I bite my lip to hold back the tears just thankful he was alive. I feel his face, giving him a big hug I can feel him smile and I too smile relieved that he was home again.

Ezra  
It was nice to see Hera and Kanan reunited, but one thought rang in my head. Why did this happen to him?; because of me because I trusted Maul Ashoka's gone Kanan's blind nothing is the same and never will be. Zeb wraps me in a big hug spinning me, around I laugh for a couple seconds he lets me go. I ask "is Aya awake yet?" he frowns "go get some rest kid you need it".

After getting a huge hug from Sabine I go to my cabin man, seeing a bed made me almost smile. Collapsing into it, I pass out once I awaken in the morning the pain finally hits me I didn't want to see Kanan. Knowing he couldn't see me, I didn't want to face him because then the regret would hit me like a ton of bricks. Tears fill my eyes as I lean against the wall locking the door, I let them freely fall, then something in the force brings back to reality.

The signature is not Kanan's it's Aya's wiping the tears I bolt down the hall and into the base medical center. Stopping at her room, I walk in and pull up a seat I take her hand her finger twitch and she slowly opens her eyes. "Ezra?" she croaks relieved I nod "yes, I'm here" she smiles. "I should have told you this a long time ago I like you too".

She leans over and brushes her lips against wrapping an arm around her waist I deeply kiss her. After several moments I pull away "here I'll let the droid know you're awake I say. Letting go of her hand, I walk to find the droid. Once I find it, I whack it on the head "hey, she's awake" it boots up.

"So rude the patient is awake" it says rolling over to her bedside "how are you feeling?" it asks taking the oxygen out. "Tired my throat hurts though" it nods. "Yes, that happens from the tubes we won't be able to have you walk anytime soon". Relieved, she was awake, I drown out the droid "Ezra what happened while I was out?" she asks.

Sitting on the chair I had pulled out before I tell her everything thing that happened. I couldn't tell her about Kanan and Ashoka she would freak out. I hear a grumble coming from her stomach I smile through the pain and say "you must be starving". Walking to the kitchen I get some leftover loth rat pie and take it back to her I set the plate in her lap.

"Eat it slowly it's rich" I say, handing her a fork. She smiles and takes bite after bite "so where Ashoka and Kanan?" she asks. Taking the last bite I swallow I can't take tell her the truth, it will tear her apart. She had just woken up, she didn't need the heartbreak. "Uh, they're fine they just needed to finish up some things" I sense a presence in the doorway.

"Ezra don't lie to her" the voice almost makes me break down it was Kanan. Of course he'd be here he has to have his eyes looked at. I couldn't look at him I couldn't because then I'll be reminded of the events. I look at the ground seeing his boots on the floor this was the only thing that felt familiar. The only thing that didn't change she shrieks looking at his blindfolded eyes.

"Kanan what happened to your eyes!" I can feel her heart beat faster. "Aya before we left malachor Ashoka sacrificed herself to save us". I feel her panic "what do you mean no she can't be no Kanan no!" the heart monitor goes up. "I'm sorry you have to leave" the droid says, trying to get me out of the room. "Ezra go you're stressing her out" without a word I leave the room returning to my own. I couldn't take it anymore, I take a long shower getting some of my emotions out of the way.

Kanan

I couldn't see him, hell I couldn't see anything. I knew he was tearing himself apart every day something I didn't want him to do. I don't want him to blame himself too late for that one I guess. At the moment I was having my eyes looked at by the droid. Aya had finally awoken I just wish our reunion would've been better than this.

After my eyes are wrapped with a new bandage I go see Ezra. Knocking on the door, I open it and walk inside, he couldn't look at me. "Ezra" I say he doesn't say anything I sit down on the floor. "Ezra, I'm okay, we're okay," I tell him. He suddenly snaps "no you're not okay we're not okay!" he yells.

"Yes I am" I try to reassure him, he starts sobbing "no you're not" he repeats. With no warning, he clings on to me "I'm sorry Kanan I'm so sorry I trusted him and now you're blind Ashoka's gone and it's all my fault" he sobs. I scratch his back he had gotten thinner "are you even eating?" I ask him. His shoulders tremble "no I've barely left this room, I haven't seen the crew or Aya". I stroke his hair "come on, you can't keep doing this to yourself" I say.

He keeps shaking "Kanan, I'm sorry," he mumbles again. "You need to eat" I tell him he goes quiet I hear quiet breathing. He had cried himself to sleep patting his back, I place him in Zeb's bunk. I had memorized the ship top to bottom I decide to go check on Hera. Feeling around the walls I find her cabin and walk in lying next to her.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed?" she asks I wrap an arm around her waist. "Because I needed some company," she laughs running her fingers through my hair. "How's Ezra?" she asks sighing I respond with "he's been better hasn't eaten for days he won't leave his room". She takes my hand "he's still blaming himself," she whispers. "It's not his fault, it's not anyone's fault," she gently lays me down.

"If you're gonna stay here you're gonna sleep," she says squeezing my fingers. I smile and say "yes captain" several minutes pass and I am asleep. When I wake up Hera is gone getting out of the bed, I stand and get dressed. Walking to the med bay I visit Aya and decide to get my bandages changed I sit on her bed while the droid cleans me up. "How are you feeling?" I ask her, she scoffs "Kanan, I'm fine how are you feeling?" she asks.

Smiling, I respond with "well, I've felt better" gathering my hair I try to put it up. Laughing, she takes the elastic out of my hand and throws my hair up tying it with the band. I smile "thanks Aya" I can feel her signature become clouded "what's wrong?" I ask. "How's Ezra?" she asks me, I frown "you haven't seen him?" I ask. I feel her mood go down "no I'm really worried about him Kanan" she tells me I sigh.

"Me too brat" someone walks into the room it's Ezra. "Hey Kanan Aya" he says more than likely sitting on her bed. I know he still can't look at me, I would give anything to take back everything that happened. So I could see him again see Hera see everyone they way I remember them. Now it's just red I get up and walk out of the room. I open the door to my cabin and lay in my own bed. All I had now was memories of my crew.

A/N: Hey guys done with finals YAY! So this story will be ending right after this chapter thanks for all the support you've given me, I will still be doing one shots of course, but as far as this story goes it's done (but there will be a sequel! So stay tuned!)  
Aurora


	24. CopingHealing

A/N: Hey guys so this is the last chapter of Five Is Better Than One! Thanks so much for all the support you awesome people have given me don't worry there will still be one shots and collabs I'm doing with my awesome RP partner and friend Garyn Fett! So please enjoy! (First p.o.v. with Aya then Ezra then the loveliest Kanan)

Aya  
"Aya be careful!" Ezra's concerned voice says. After many days I was finally up and walking. I was still wobbly, but I wasn't scissor walking anymore. Gripping Ezra's arm, he leads me to the common room and sits me down on the couch. "Don't move," he says. walking to the kitchen.

I roll my eyes and smile resting my legs on the ottoman Kanan walks in "morning." Ezra and I chime "good morning" Kanan sits on the couch. "Hey brat how you doing?" the blind Jedi asks. I swallow the lump in my throat. Faking a smile I respond with "fine, I'm walking Ezra won't let me walk without a type grip."

Kanan laughs "that's Ezra for ya" silence fills the room. I couldn't help but feel sad a hand is on my shoulder. "Come on Aya I'm fine" Kanan says. He wasn't okay, I knew he wasn't. He couldn't see anyone or anything. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I still can't feel when something's wrong now tell me" Kanan says.

I start playing with a thread that was hanging off my shirt. "Everything's so different now" I admit. "Food's ready" Ezra's voice says I knew he still couldn't look at Kanan. I was surprised Ezra was even coming into the common room after hearing Kanan's voice. But this was good he was making progress and I was proud of him.

Ezra  
I bring in two plates, one for me and one for Aya. I nearly stop in my tracks when I hear Kanan, but take a deep breath anyway. Walking into the common room, I can only look at his neck, but it was better than looking at his boots. I hand Aya her plate and sit next to her we eat in silence. Hera enters the room "Kanan what are you doing out of bed you missed your treatment" Hera scolds him.

Kanan chuckles "all right, I'm coming," he says. Getting up from the couch and following Hera out of the room. Aya rests her legs in my lap "what's wrong?" she asks. I swallow my food and respond with "it's nothing." She rolls her eyes "Ezra come on" she urges. I sigh "fine, it's my fault" I grumble loud enough for Aya to hear.

She puts her plate on the floor and takes my hand. "Ezra Bridger you listen to me this isn't by any means whatsoever your fault." I wish I could tell her it wasn't I wish I could listen to everyone. But deep down I knew everything was my fault. She squeezes my hand and laughs "I hate it when you do this" she states. I try to play dumb "do what?" I ask smirking.

She shakes her head and points at me "that!." I laugh shrugging "I don't know what you're talking about." She groans leaning her head back into the couch "you make me so mad sometimes" she states. I grab her by the waist, leaning my head on her shoulder. "Come on you still love me" she's not talking I start to tickle her.

"Come on womp rat you know you do," I say. She starts laughing "no stop!" she shouts. Trying to push me off I laugh. The next second a tiny foot makes contact with my nose. I flinch back a couple drops of blood fall into my hand, causing Aya to blush fiercely.

"This is why I said stop," she mumbles. I smile, then start laughing, she looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why are you laughing you're bleeding!." She says, grabbing a napkin from her plate she holds my chin in place while cleaning my nose. I sneak in a kiss and she laughs "See why I said stop?" she asks.

I nod "you're stronger than you look" I say feeling my swollen nose. Pink flushes into her cheeks "not really" she mumbles. I laugh, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Does it hurt?" she whispers. I shake my head "nah just surprised me." She laughs "turn on the holonet" I turn it on and we sit talking amongst ourselves. It had been awhile since we could just sit here and be normal kids

Kanan  
After I got a lecture from Hera, she would hardly let me out of her sight. "Kanan?" Hera calls "I'm right here!" I call back. I hear her soft footsteps enter the room "Ezra and Aya fell asleep" she says. Sitting next to me, I frown Hera senses this and asks "what's wrong love?." I sigh "what if he turns to the dark" a slim finger is placed to my lips.

"Nonsense, don't talk like that" her soft voice says. "Hera I can't see how I am going to teach him" she takes my hand. "You just need to trust that what you gave him will be enough to convince to stay towards the light" she quietly says. "That's what I'm afraid of I mumble leaning onto her for support. Her soft fingers make circles on my back "it's going to be okay, I promise" she whispers.

I decide to go with what she was saying it was the only thing I could do for now. I lay down on the bed and pull the covers over my head. Hera is fast asleep, I couldn't sleep so I quietly get slip out of the room. Making my way to Ezra and Zeb's cabin climbing the ladder I run my fingers through Ezra's hair. His quiet breathing lets me know he's still asleep, I knew Zeb was all right because he was snoring like a train.

I quietly climb down the ladder and walk to Sabine and Aya's room. Sabine is peacefully sleeping, I push her bangs out of her face. Moving to Aya's bunk I laugh to myself, I could only assume what strange position she was in. I leave the room and walk outside, the sun hadn't risen yet. The night was surprisingly cool there is a slight breeze.

Any loose ends from my ponytail are pulled back, I sense a presence and turn around a figure is standing before me. When they turn around I see Master Billaba "how?" I ask. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Still asking many questions my padawan or should I say Jedi Knight?" she says laughing slightly. "How can I see you?" I ask.

She smiles "because of the force young one you can see all through the force." she sits next to me "Aya is growing so fast" she says. I laugh slightly "every day she reminds of you," I say Depa takes my hand "take care of yourself Caleb Dume" she says. Her image fades the sun is rising I feel the heat on my face. I tilt my head up and wonder what the future will hold.

A/N: IT'S DONE! My story is done completed thank you all so much for all the support reviews views and anything else!


End file.
